What a trip to the zoo can do!
by glee-klaine-Dalton
Summary: Blaine works in the zoo as a zookeeper. He is responsible for the elephants and he loves his job with a passion. There is one thing he loves the most at the zoo. Everyday he would pick a child out of the crowd and give him or her the chance to feed the elephants. What happens when one dad catches his attention?
1. Chapter 1:The birthday girl

Blaine was walking around in what he thought was the most beautiful garden of the world. Around him where plants, happy people and the most amazing creatures in the world.

He was whistling as he walked around the place with the wheelbarrow which was filled with buckets full with vegetables.

Blaine smiled at everyone he passed and bowed his head as a way to say hello before he started whistling again.

Before he knew it, he was at his final destination.

He loved it when he saw the huge building of the elephants come nearer and nearer.

Immediately he started walking a little faster. Taking care of such a beautiful creatures never lost its trill. He still was amazed by them and fascinated every single day.

Calmness flew over him as he saw the biggest elephant standing.

He made his way through the rows of people who were looking at the three elephants with fascination.

Blaine stopped in front of the gate and started undoing the lock. When he had made his way through the gate and locked it again, he started making his way on the small path that leaded towards the building.

He put his wheelbarrow in the building and started placing the buckets away from the fence on the path.

This was by far one of his favorite parts of the job. Every day he would pick one kid to help him feed the elephants.

It was always fascinating to see the children look up at the creatures and carefully holding up an apple or some lettuce for the elephant to take.

When everything stood in place, he started making his way towards the gate.

He started unlocking the lock and started looking over the crowd for someone to feed them when he heard a girl speaking.

"Daddy, look," she giggled from where she was sitting on her daddy's shoulders.

Blaine looked towards the elephants and saw Jumbo showing off with some tricks. Blaine shook his head and started chuckling. Jumbo was one of his favorite elephants since he started working for the zoo. Although he didn't have much approval for the name, it was such a stereotype.

His attention was drawn back to the man with the little kid on his shoulders. "Daddy why didn't I get one for my birthday?"

The man started laughing with some people around him. "Lizzy, you are in the zoo for your birthday, that's quite amazing already right?"

The girl nodded excitedly and started looking at the elephants again.

Blaine decided to take a chance and held his hands against his mouth before he gave one loud shout, "Hey Lizzy."

The girl immediately turned her head just like the dad while Blaine started waving them over.

The man looked suspicious but started making his way towards the gate as 2 older people followed him.

When the man had managed to get through the crowd towards Blaine, he still looked suspicious.

Blaine held out his hand as he smiled widely at the man. He had to admit that he had never seen an as beautiful man in his life. "My name is Blaine. I'm a zookeeper and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

The man started smiling softly and carefully balanced Lizzy on his shoulders before he shook the man his hand.

"My name is Kurt and these," he said as he waved to the people next to him, "are my parents, Burt and Carole."

Blaine shook their hands before he held out his hand for Lizzy. "Hi little princess," he said sweetly.

The girl started giggling and started kicking her legs against her daddy's shoulders. She leaned forward and shook his hand.

"So I heard something about a birthday and wanting to have an elephant," he grinned.

The girl nodded her head as the dad started moving her of his shoulders and on his hip instead. "Yes, I'm," she started before she started counting on her tiny fingers, "three years old today," she smiled.

"Well, how about I give you a present," he said softly before he opened the gate and waved for them to enter.

The man looked confused but made his way through the gate, his parents following close behind.

Blaine locked the gate behind them and started making his way towards the buckets on the path.

The little girl looked at the buckets confused while her dad started smiling softly.

"I can't give you an elephant but I can give you a chance to feed them," he grinned.

The girl started shouting in excitement and tried to wiggle herself from her dad's hip.

The man placed her on the ground and kneeled next to her in what looked like expensive pants, not that Blaine was looking, not at all.

The parents of the man were grinned in excitement and they took out their camera's to take some pictures.

Blaine kneeled next to Lizzy and gave her an apple. "You only have to hold out your hand and they'll be able to take it from a distance with their trunk.

The girl started giggling as she took the apple and stretched out her tiny arm curiously.

Jumbo must have known what was going to happen as he stopped showing of and started making his way towards the gate.

He stretched his trunk towards the apple and took it out of Lizzy her hand before throwing it in his mouth.

Lizzy squealed in excitement and started clapping her hands as she watched the elephant eat it's treat.

Meanwhile, the other 2 elephants had taken notice of what was going on and started making their way towards them.

Lizzy started clapping her hands and pointing excitedly, obviously pleased with the attention she got.

Blaine kept giving her food to give at the elephants and had given also a few pieces to her dad and his parents.

He loved to see the excitement in her eyes but that wasn't the only thing where he kept looking at.

The dad was watching her so proudly and with this twinkle in his eyes. He just couldn't look away.

He hadn't noticed that he was staring until he felt a little hand take his sleeve and started pulling at it. "Apple," she grinned.

Blaine started laughing as he tried to hide his blush before he took the last apple out of the bucket. "It's the last one little princess," he grinned.

Jumbo made some noise as he looked at them impatiently.

The girl held out the apple and before she knew it, Jumbo had already taken it.

Blaine took the buckets and placed them aside again, knowing full well that Jumbo liked to try and steal them. He had learned it the hard way.

The little girl pouted a bit but the twinkle in her eyes betrayed how she really felt.

The dad scooped her up on his hip again and started talking to her softly before he gave her to his dad.

He heard the man and his wife talk to Lizzy excitedly and he couldn't hide the small on his face.

Kurt turned back towards him with a huge smile on his face. "I can't thank you enough for this. She has been begging me for the past year for an elephant as it are her favorit animals and while she was excited about the zoo, I knew there was a little bit disappointment," he chuckled.

Blaine decided to take a chance and started chuckling along. "I can only imagine what you and your wife have gone through."

He saw how Kurt's mouth first fell open before he started laughing rather loudly. "Oh god, no wife," he chuckled.

"Husband then," Blaine tried again.

Kurt shook his head once he had managed to control his laughing. "Not at the moment. Just me and Lizzy."

Blaine felt a blush spread on his cheeks as he started rubbing his neck. It had been a habit he had taken up every time he was nervous.

He heard Kurt giggle and looked up to see him looking at him. He was about to say something when he heard Lizzy call for him.

Immediately he turned around and asked her what was going on. When she told him she wanted to see the monkeys now, he looked apologetic at Blaine.

Blaine just waved his hand. "It's fine. I hope you guys have a beautiful day today," he grinned.

Kurt's parents nodded at him and Kurt smiled at him warmly before they turned around and followed Blaine towards the gate.

Blaine unlocked it and made his way towards where Lizzy was sitting on Kurt his dad's shoulders this time. "Happy birthday princess," he said softly as he waved at her once more.

The girl giggled and waved at him before she petted her grandpa's head as a way for him to start walking. He waved at them as he saw them walk away, knowing he wouldn't be able to forget about this for the rest of the day.

 **.:*break*:.**

It was 5 o'clock when Blaine started making his way back to the entrance of the zoo. His keys were making noise with each step he took as he looked around the park.

Most people were slowly leaving the park, satisfied with the day they had as a family.

Few were still running around, trying to see still a few animals in the final hour before the park closed.

As he made his way towards the entrance, he heard someone run. He didn't think much of it before he felt a hand touch his shoulder, "Blaine," the man asked.

Blaine turned around and smiled when he saw Kurt standing in front of him. "Hi Kurt," he grinned shyly, waiting for the reason why Kurt had run after him.

After a while Kurt chuckled and shook his head, "I know this may sound strange but I was wondering if maybe," he said nervously as he started going with his hand through his hair, "meet up or something?"

Blaine blushed a little as he looked at the nervous man in front of him before he chuckled a little. "Like on a date?"

Kurt's cheeks turned red and Blaine wanted nothing more than to cut the man's face but knowing that would be pretty strange.

"Oh gosh, this was a stupid idea," said Kurt as he started going through his hair once more, "I mean I don't even know if you are gay and I have a child and …" he started.

Blaine decided to stop him by placing his hand on his shoulder. "Hi Kurt, It's fine. I am gay in fact," he said with a soft smile, "and I would love to go on a date with you."

"Are you sure," Kurt asked softly.

Blaine nodded and took his phone out of his pocket. "Here, you can give me your number and I'll text you tonight, how does that sound?"

Kurt eagerly took the phone out of his hand and started typing.

Blaine waited patiently as he noticed Kurt's parents standing a little further away with soft smiles on their faces as the man held a sleeping girl in his arms.

"Looks like the birthday girl had an exhausting day," Blaine said as Kurt gave him his phone back.

Kurt looked to where Blaine was looking and started chuckling. "She had a blast today. She loved every animal except the spiders. I think the elephants were her favorit though."

Blaine smiled to him. "I'm glad to hear that."

Kurt turned back to him and smiled apological to him. "I think I have to go now though. I'm sure the birthday girl isn't the only one who is exhausted. My dad kind of hinted he who love a nap."

Blaine chuckled at that. "Well, I'll let you take care of your family. I'll text you tonight Kurt," he grinned.

Kurt turned around a waved at him, "I would love that."

Blaine watched him walk towards his family and waved once more to them before he started walking back to the entrance.

He felt like he was flying on clouds and he hoped the feeling lasted.

It was later that evening when he was sitting on his couch that he decided to take a chance.

He took his phone out of his pocket and opened a new message. **Hi it's Blaine. I was wondering if you had something to do on Saturday.**

He lay his phone back on the table and started jamming around a bit on his guitar.

It had been a while since he felt like playing music again and tonight he felt inspired.

A few minutes later, he received a text back. **I'm sure I can arrange someone to take care of Lizzy. How about I pick you up at 6 pm?**

Blaine immediately agreed and send him his address. A sigh escaped his lips when he got a reply saying he couldn't wait to see him again.

Saturday couldn't arrive sooner!


	2. Chapter 2: the first date

Blaine looked at his watch one more time. It was 5 pm which meant he would have to get ready much sooner than anticipated as Kurt would be picking him up at 6.

It all started in the morning when he got a call from his boss, asking if he could come in today because Wes, the other elephant zookeeper, got a bug and wasn't able to work today.

So without much choice, he had put on his uniform and made his way towards the zoo.

He started placing everything he had used to clean up the elephants temple back where it belonged when a trunk was poking him on the back.

He started laughing as he turned around and patted him on the trunk a few times. "Jumbo, I don't have any food left and you know you are on a strict diet!"

Jumbo made a noise of dislike and turned around when he was sure nothing was left for him to eat.

Blaine shook his head and let out a sigh.

Jumbo was the best thief in the whole elephant temple. There was that one time he though his keys and their hanger were so interesting and he had tried to steal it when Blaine wasn't paying attention.

Thankfully, he had noticed just in time what Jumbo was doing.

He took his phone and his keys from the table and placed them in his pocket, checking once more if he hadn't missed a text from Kurt.

With a last goodbye to the elephants, he left the building and made his way towards the entrance of the zoo. Just enough time to get ready for his date.

 **.:*break*:.**

Blaine looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit it had all worked well in the end.

He was wearing some black skinny jeans which were not overly dressy but very nicely and a purple button down topped off with his favorite bowtie.

He had even tried to manage his curly hair a little bit but in the end he had just decided to let his hair curly. After all, Kurt had already seen it.

He pulled a little at his bowtie, making sure it was sitting just right when there was knock on the door.

A last deep breath was taken before he made his way to open it.

Kurt looked stunning. It made Blaine's mouth fall open a little bit. Blaine was almost sure it was designer but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"You look beautiful," he said softly as he looked over Kurt once more.

Kurt blushed a little but recovered quickly as he took in Blaine. "So do you. I love the bowtie," he said playfully as he leaned forward and gave it a little pull so it was sitting just right.

"So are you ready for this?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, definitely. Let's get going."

He patted his pockets to make sure he had everything with him before he closed the door behind him, ready to find out what Kurt had in store for them.

 **.:*break*:.**

They ended up in a cute little Italian restaurant which Blaine was sure he would be visiting more after tonight.

"I love this place," he said excitedly as he took a bite from his lasagna.

Kurt nodded in agreement, "I love this place too but I don't come here quite as much as I would love to."

"And why's that," asked Blaine as he looked towards Kurt.

Kurt shrugged as he was chewing on a piece of lasagna. "Not really the best place to go to with Lizzy," he said after he had swallowed.

Blaine looked around and could understand what Kurt meant. "I'll have to keep that in mind when I take you guys on our second date," he said without much thought as he started cutting of a piece of his food.

He didn't realize that Kurt was actually looking at him with his mouth open. "Wait, you are seriously", he wondered.

Blaine frowned a little, "Well yeah, unless you don't want a second date of course," he added shyly.

Kurt shook his head and started giggling a little. "Of course I want a second date. I kind of really like you, you know," he said with a blush.

Blaine reached out and took his hand until their fingers were laced together. "And I really like you too."

He took his hand back and started smiling softly, "When I overheard your conversation with Lizzy, I thought she would be perfect to help me out that day and then I saw you and well, let's say I kind of wanted to please the dad too."

Kurt started laughing. "Well… I may have to admit that I kind of might have thanked Lizzy multiple times for talking so loudly."

Blaine started laughing along. "I guess we should be very grateful for Lizzy, which is why I want to take the both of you on our next date."

Kurt started shaking his head like he still couldn't believe it. "I just can't wrap my head around it. Most men run as fast as they can and try to stay as far away from Lizzy as they can. And believe me, I tried to date a lot of men just in the hopes to find one that would be right for both of us," he smiled. "And then I go to the zoo with Lizzy for her birthday after I haven't been on a date for months because it gets tiring to always hear the same stupid excuses. And there you are, the perfect guy on the most unexpected moment. It's like heaven send you to me."

Blaine was leaning on his hand with the softest smile on his face as he was staring at Kurt. "All those men you dated, they don't know what they are missing. I'm just glad I met you at the right time."

Kurt just kept shaking his head like he still couldn't believe the words that were leaving Blaine's lips and it made Blaine almost laugh because it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

His hand moved back to Kurt's as a way to stop his inner battle. "Kurt, I would gladly take the both of you on a date. She is part of you so if we are going to do this, I really want to get to know her too, Kurt. And she is kind of the cutest girl."

Kurt subtly brushed a little tear away that was trying to escape his eye. "She is."

Blaine noticed how both their plates were empty and he was more than ready to leave with Kurt to spend the rest of their evening. He put his hand in the air and started waving for an employee to bring the bill.

Kurt payed, a little to Blaine's dismay but he knew Kurt had asked him on a date so he would be paying next time.

"How about a walk in the park nearby," Blaine offered as he held out his hand.

"How do you know so sure I don't have other plans for the night," challenged Kurt.

Blaine started chuckling. "You had me at that. So do you?"

Kurt just chuckled along. "I did but a walk in the park does sound more amazing than my plan and maybe we can do mine after a little night walk through the park."

They decided to both drive to the park so they didn't have to go back for their cars.

Once at the park, they started walking side by side, as their hands intertwined in the middle.

It was a beautiful evening for a walk in the park.

They kept on walking in silence until they found a bench somewhere in the middle of the park.

"So tell me, how did you start working as a zookeeper," Kurt asked curiously. "And just so you know, that will be one of the first questions my daughter will be asking you."

Blaine started laughing. "Well, it is kind of an important question."

He leaned back on the bench and started looking over the park. It wasn't a huge park but it held some beautiful flowers and a small playground for the children.

He could already imagine Kurt and him taking Lizzy to play there. It were pleasant thoughts.

"When I was little, I had this obsession with Africa and those beautiful animals you see on television. The giraffes, the lions, the tigers and the rhinos. I always wanted to just jump in my television and see them from closer," he shrugged. "My parents actually thought my obsession was a little strange. They just let me be because I was quiet and enjoying myself. But my older brother would always come up with these crazy stories about lions and giraffes and most of all elephants because they were my favorites."

"How much older is your brother?" Kurt interrupted.

"Oh we only have an age difference of 5 year. He kind of is one of my best friends," he said as he smiled softly.

"He sounds like an amazing brother," said Kurt.

"He definitely is. So he enjoyed my love for animals and nature. Even when we were growing older, it's like a passion that never changes. I would still look at those documentary's, trying to get to know as much as possible about all these creatures. So when I was 10, I decided I wanted to become a zookeeper. It wasn't really what my parents wanted me to be. They wanted me to be a lawyer or a doctor but not something like a zookeeper. But Cooper always supported me. And when I was done with high school, I took special classes to learn how to take care of animals like snakes and giraffes and elephants. It's how I became a zookeeper," he grinned.

"So you know a lot about animals. I'm sure Lizzy will enjoy that to no end," Kurt grinned.

Blaine smiled softly at the thought of him sitting on the couch with Lizzy and telling her about all these animals. "Does she only love the elephants or does she love all animals," he wondered.

"Oh she definitely loves all of them but the elephants have a soft spot in her heart."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind. So now you know all about my daily job. What about yours," Blaine asked.

"I'm a fashion designer slash fashion writer," Kurt said proudly.

"Hmm, I was already wondering if your outfit was designer. Got that one right at least. So does that mean I have to be careful every time we meet to pick out the right clothes," Blaine asked playfully.

"Well I think you did a great job tonight so I'm going to trust you on this one," Kurt laughed. "I starting working as a freelance fashion writer since Lizzy came into my life. I actually used to live in New York too, the perfect place for fashion."

"So what changed," Blaine wondered.

Kurt's face fell a little. "Let's say I didn't meet to many good people in New York. Lizzy became my life and we found our home here. I wouldn't change it for anything in the world."

"I'm glad to hear that. And I'm also selfishly a little happy that you did end up here so I got the chance to meet this awesome guy."

"Yeah me too," said Kurt softly.

They spend the rest of their evening just like that, talking on the bench in the park, trying to discover as much as possible from the other.

It was only when Kurt got a text from his dad, asking him if he should stay the night with Carole that Kurt decided to end their night.

They walked to their cars together, hand in hand until they ended up at Blaine's car.

"So thank you for tonight," Blaine said softly. "I did have a wonderful time and I'm still hoping I can take you and your little girl to an awesome, kid approved second date."

"I would definitely love that," said Kurt as he was looking into Blaine's eyes. "Just let me know when and where and I'll make sure I can make myself free."

"It's a date," said Blaine with a soft chuckle before he leaned forward and pressed the softest of kisses on Kurt's cheek.

"Say hello to the little lady for me, ok?"

Kurt nodded, "I'll make sure of it," he said as he started walking backwards towards his car.

Blaine leaned against his car and waited for Kurt to move out of the parking lot. He waved to him one more time before he started making his way into the car.

He couldn't wait for their second date. Now the only challenge was to find something they could do with three, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

 **A new chapter earlier than anticipated. Normally I update every two weeks but I had this written last night so I just wanted it to be published.**

 **This chapter is a between chapter about getting to know Blaine and Kurt a little better and how they discover more about each other.**

 **Next chapter will be the date with Lizzy and how Blaine and Lizzy will interact.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this. I got a lot of love for this first chapter and I don't want to dissapoint you guys.**

 **Reviews are more than welcome. When you see a mistake in the story, I also really like it when people point it out because I don't work with a beta reader and some people really don't like errors in stories. And Ideas are also more than welcome!**

 **I also noticed how the day after I posted this fanfic was world elephant day! I didn't even know that but it's amzing :)**

 **I want to thank you for reading this and I see you guys in 2 weeks! Lots of love xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: taking the princess out

Blaine was playing with the presents he was holding in his hands.

He was dressed in just a shirt and a jeans, knowing that he would need to be able to play and run around once his date arrived.

Nervously he was hopping from one foot on another as he tried to relieve the stress.

It wasn't that they were late. No, the problem was that Blaine had been so excited and so nervous that he had left way too early.

He had been looking forward towards today for the past week, excited to see Kurt back after all the texts they had exchanged and the few shorts call.

He was just about to check his phone as a Kurt pulled up on the parking lot.

The tension left his body immediately when he saw Kurt look at him as he parked in front of him, next to his car.

Blaine started walking towards Kurt and wrapped him into a half hug. "It's nice to see you again," he smiled.

Kurt looked at him softly, "Yeah, it really is."

It looked like Kurt was about to lean in and kiss his cheek, or maybe his lips if Blaine was being hopeful when they were interrupted with someone tapping the window.

Kurt turned around and started shaking his head giggling as he walked towards Lizzy, slowly unbuckling her.

"Someone is a little impatient," he said to her as he tapped her nose.

"But you took so long daddy," whined Lizzy as she pouted adorably to Kurt.

And just like that, Kurt started pouting back and it must have been the most cute thing Blaine had seen in a long time.

It was that moment he already knew he was getting himself in something.

He could only imagine how fast he was going to give in when those 2 would start pouting at him with their full forces.

And maybe it should have scared Blaine how fast he was already thinking about these things.

But somehow, it seemed right and it felt amazing.

Two little hands on his cheeks helped him out of his thinking only to be met with two blue eyes. "You are the zookeeper," Lizzy grinned. "I remember you."

Blaine chuckled. "Well I would hope so little princess. You don't want to forget about the elephants do you?"

Lizzy looked at him with wide eyes, like it was the worst thing that could happen. "No I won't forget. Elephants," she squealed as her two little hands hid her eyes for him.

Kurt looked fondly at the two of them from where he was holding Lizzy on his hip. "So Lizzy, are you hungry?"

Lizzy looked at her dad through her fingers. "I'm so hungry," she said excitedly.

Blaine grinned at her. "Well Lizzy, they have the best food here," he said seriously, feeling happy as he saw the excitement in her eyes.

Blaine held out his hand for Kurt and Kurt took it happily as he was leaded into the small restaurant.

A lot of research had let to this choice of restaurant. He wanted something fun for both Kurt and Lizzy so he had started looking for something with good and high quality food but also somewhere where Lizzy would love what she got on her plate and somewhere where Lizzy could have fun.

It's how he found a small restaurant on the internet with a promising menu and on the plus side, it had a playground on the outside where she could play a little bit while he could talk a little with Kurt.

Inside there was a small table with a waiter standing behind it. "Hello," the man asked politely.

Blaine nodded to him. "Hello, I made reservations under the name Anderson."

The man looked on the computer and nodded when he found his name. "This way please."

They were leaded outside, as Blaine had requested it, towards a larger table neatly laid for 3 under a parasol.

The waiter went back inside as they all took a seat, Blaine on one side and Kurt and Lizzy on the other.

Not too much longer, he came back with three menus.

Blaine took a look on it and noticed how Kurt scanned through it with Lizzy, trying to find something she would love to eat.

Blaine was happy he had looked up if they had a menu for children. Besides, every child liked chicken nuggets or spaghetti, right?

Much to his relieve, he heard Lizzy and Kurt agree on the chicken nuggets with carrots and French fries.

Blaine took a look at his menu and decided to go for some fish with vegetables and French fries.

When he looked up again, he saw Lizzy look at him curiously.

Blaine looked at her with a small smile on his face and question in his eyes.

The little girl started biting on her fingers as she looked at him, like she wanted to ask something but she didn't know how.

And just when Blaine wanted to tell her that it was ok to ask him something, she stopped biting on her fingers and pointed towards the presents that were laying on the table.

Blaine hadn't even realized he hadn't given them yet and laid them on the table.

"Is that for me," she asked shyly as she hopped a little on her seat in excitement.

"Hmm … I don't know. Maybe you should open this one and you'll know," Blaine said as he took the biggest one and held it out for her.

Lizzy took the present excitedly but didn't open it yet. "And that one," she asked curiously.

Blaine chuckled, "I might have brought a present for your dad too."

Kurt looked up at him once he heard his name and looked at him in confusion over his menu. "Did you just say for me?"

Blaine shrugged. "It's only fair you know. If I get to spoil one, I can't help but spoil the other."

Kurt chuckled. "You shouldn't have," he stated.

Blaine shrugged once more. "Maybe I shouldn't have, but I wanted to," he said as he held up the little present for Kurt.

Kurt took it just as shyly in a way that reminded him about Lizzy.

Kurt looked at Lizzy and waved towards the present she was holding. "You should open it."

She rolled her eyes to him but started opening the present. It was funny to watch her struggle with it because it looked like she wanted to open it as fast as possible but in the meantime she wanted to be as careful as possible.

And then she was finally undoing the last piece of paper that held her from her price.

She started clapping her hands in excitement when she held up one of the larger elephant stuffed toys from the zoo. "Daddy, I got an elephant," she grinned.

Kurt grinned. "I see. So what's his name?"

The little girl started thinking about it and looked at the elephant. Her little hand was playing with the ear from the elephant as she looked at it. "I don't know," she told him as she bit on her lip.

"How about Jumbo," asked Blaine.

The little girl looked at him, still biting her lip. "Why?"

"Well, it would be a reminder of your birthday. The elephant you gave apples to, his name is Jumbo," Blaine explained.

The girl looked at him with wide eyes before she nodded her head and started playing further with the elephant it's ears.

Blaine watched her fondly and didn't notice how Kurt had started unpacking his little present.

It wasn't until he heard Kurt let out a giggle that he looked up at him. Kurt was holding an elephant brooch and was giggling about it.

"This is so cute!" he exclaimed.

Blaine blushed a little. "Well I thought you might want a reminder too about the day at the zoo and well," he added a little embarrassed as he rubbed over his neck, " a little reminder about me."

Kurt's eyes lit up immediately as he answered softly, "Like I need a reminder about you."

Carefully, he pinned the brooch on his shirt and showed it off to Lizzy who was fascinated with it.

The waiter who had been watching from a distance, walked towards them and asked them what they wanted to order.

The adults ordered as Lizzy showed her new elephant to the waiter who was obviously playing like he was jealous about it, much to Lizzy's excitement.

The waiter complemented Lizzy on her teddy once more before he left their table to get their food.

Kurt let his hand wander through his daughter her hair. "She is going to be walking around with Jumbo for the next weeks," he said as he watched her.

"Well I'm glad she likes it," grinned Blaine.

They made some small talk until their food arrived while Lizzy was talking softly towards her new teddy.

Blaine would look at her sometimes and smile because honestly it warmed his heart to see Lizzy like this and he hoped he'd be able to see it a lot more times.

Sometimes Kurt would catch him watching and Blaine would look back at him to see him lean on his hand while he smiled towards him. It felt perfect.

It was only during dinner that Lizzy decided to join the conversation, making it her mission to tell Blaine all about the child care she was going to and about all the friends she had made.

Blaine would nod at her and make the appropriate noises when she wanted them, something being surprised, sometimes telling her he wanted to go to her child care again which made Lizzy giggle.

It was an amazing afternoon and once dinner was finished, they decided to go to the playground while they waited for their desert, some ice cream.

Lizzy looked at the playground and looked at Blaine with huge eyes. "Can I go on the slide."

"Well of course you can," smiled Blaine.

What he didn't expect was how Lizzy took his hand and started tugging him towards it.

"Euhm, Lizzy, I think I'm a little too big to go from the slide," admitted Blaine.

"No you are not," she grinned as she let go of his hand and started climbing up the stairs.

Once upstairs, she looked confused as to way Blaine wasn't there yet and she started shouting towards him to come upstairs, clapping all adorable.

Blaine just couldn't say no so he carefully started to climb the stairs.

It was a good thing he wasn't the most large person.

Once upstairs, Lizzy pointed towards the slide. Blaine took a seat and fitted just to slide down.

Lizzy took a seat on his lap and started making impatient noises, clearly wanting to get down.

Kurt was looking from a distance, his phone in his hand as he was filming or taking photos, smiling widely and clearly trying to hide his giggles.

Blaine counted to 3 before he slid both of them down the slide, which made Lizzy giggle and throw her tiny arms in the air as Blaine held her closely.

Once they were down, she jumped from his lap and started running back towards the slide, calling for Blaine.

In the end, Blaine couldn't remember how many times they went off the slide.

People had stopped watching after a while and Kurt had probably enough footage for the next few years about him, which seemed quite unfair but they all had fun so that was the most important.

It was only when the waiter walked towards them, holding a plate with ice cream on it, that they left the playground and went to eat their ice-cream before it melted.

Blaine looked towards Kurt while he was playing a bit with his ice cream. "You better send me those pictures or videos or whatever you made," he grinned.

"Maybe," said Kurt but the twinkle in his eyes told him he would probably need to beg for those.

They stole little glances towards each other as they enjoyed their ice cream.

Once they were finished, Blaine asked for the bill as Lizzy was starting to get tired and a little fuzzy.

Playing had probably worn her out.

Blaine paid for everything, much to Kurt's dismay but still he won.

They walked out the restaurant, Kurt holding Lizzy on his hip as she was slowly closing her times every few times.

Blaine leaned forward and laid his hand on her cheek as he leaned a little lower so they were on eye height.

"Thank you for joining me on this amazing date, Lizzy," he said with a soft smile.

The girl hugged the teddy she was holding a little closer and nodded towards him, clearly already entering the world of dreams.

Blaine let his fingers brush over her cheek. "Goodnight and sweet dreams Lizzy."

He watched Kurt carefully tuck her in her seat before walking back towards him.

"Thank you for today. I really had a good time and I know Lizzy had a great day too. It means a lot to me that you took your time to look for something that was also nice for Lizzy. I think I'll remember this one, definitely something to come back to," he said as he took Blaine's hand in his.

"I'm glad you both had a good time. I'm still waiting though for you to send those pictures or videos" Blaine grinned.

Kurt giggled, "Maybe next time," he said as he bit on his lip.

Blaine leaned forward until they were chest to chest, his breath mingling with Kurt's.

"So how are you going to make me believe," he whispered softly as his eyes slowly went down towards Kurt's lip, which he was still biting.

He looked up to see Kurt staring towards his lips. His heart did a little further and he couldn't help himself from leaning forward slowly until his lips met Kurt's.

He let out his breath through his nose as he let his lips slowly move against Kurt's.

His hands slowly went up until he was cupping Kurt's cheek.

They just stood like that for a while, letting their lips move together and holding each other.

Kurt was the first one to lean away, letting out a shaky breath as he leaned forward once more to peck his lips.

"I'll text you," he whispered towards Blaine as he looked into his eyes.

"I'll be waiting for it," whispered Blaine back as he kissed him once more before turning around and walking towards his car, not able to get the huge smile off his face.

He had never felt more perfect and more complete.

Blaine stepped into his car and left the restaurant behind, looking back once more.

It was a day he would never forget.


	4. Chapter 4: a long day

Blaine patted Jumbo's trunk as he took a piece of apple out of his hand.

It was a quiet day at the zoo, which was probably caused by the rain that was falling heavily on the ground.

In the end, it looked like the zoo had decided to close for the day so that left Blaine with a shift where he just had to make sure everything would be ok for his favorite animals.

Some thunder was heard in the distance, but Jumbo didn't really care as he took another apple.

Blaine just gave him food until there was not one piece left in his buckets.

Wes had given the others food earlier, just in case it would start to rain so heavily because he knew how demanding Jumbo was.

Jumbo stretched his trunk and tried to reach in the bucket, trying to find another piece, like Blaine would hide it from him.

Blaine chuckled and padded his trunk once more. "You'll never change, will you," he asked between chuckles.

Somewhere behind him, he heard the beeping sound of his phone.

Carefully he stepped over the buckets to get to his phone.

A smile appeared on his face when he noticed the message from Kurt.

They had been texting back and forth ever since their date with Lizzy, which had turned out to be an amazing idea!

Lizzy had apparently told Kurt's parents all about it and all the kids in her class.

It had actually made him blush when Kurt had texted him all about it.

A soft smile spread on his lips when he looked at the picture that filled his screen.

It was a selfie of Kurt, holding a what appeared to be a sleeping Lizzy who was holding tightly on her elephant teddy as she sucked her thumb.

It was so adorable! He let out a happy sigh as he saved the picture on his phone and made it his phone background.

He didn't care if it was too soon or not, this was just so cute!

He was about to type a reply when he felt someone look over his shoulder.

In his shock, he jumped forward a little as he turn around, which made Wes laugh loudly.

"Are you hiding something, Blaine," he said between his laughs.

Blaine held his hand over his fast beating heart, "It's not funny Wesley and you know it!"

Wes pouted a bit as he looked towards the phone Blaine was holding.

"Can I see that lovely picture," he asked still pouting.

Blaine let out a sigh. Ever since Wes knew that Blaine had been going on a date with Kurt, he had bothered him and asked him to see a picture or being introduced.

He held out his phone for Wes which was showing the picture of Kurt and Lizzy.

"Awwhh," coed Wes, "so that's the little girl you were talking about?"

Blaine nodded with a soft smile, "Yeah, she is the cutest."

Wes chuckled, "and I see you are trying to give her your love for elephants."

Blaine chuckled along, "She loved it."

"I can see that," said Wes. "So when am I going to meet these two as one of your best friends."

Blaine shrugged, "I guess whenever the time is right. We haven't been official yet, just going on a few dates."

Wes rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, make yourself believe that. Blaine It's all I have been hearing for the past week whenever I see you. About Kurt this and Lizzy that!"

It was Blaine his time to roll his eyes, "You are so over-exaggerating Wes!"

"Am not," said Wes with a pout as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Jumbo made a noise on the background as he moved his trunk around.

Wes pointed towards Jumbo with a huge grin on his face, "See, I am not the only one thinking that."

He moved towards Jumbo and patted his trunk, "It's all he has been talking about to you too, isn't it. Poor poor Jumbo!"

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Jumbo, you better be careful. Remember who gives you food!"

Wes could only chuckle along with Blaine as he patted Jumbo's trunk. "soooo," he hinted.

Blaine threw up his hands in the air, "Fine, I'll see what I can do. Maybe I'll bring them along for a day to the zoo or something."

Wes nodded in agreement, "That sounds like a plan. Now excuse me, I have to clean the cages of the ladies."

Blaine chuckled as he watched Wes walk towards the female elephants building.

He took the buckets that we're still on the ground and placed them neatly on the table.

He looked at his phone once more and smiled at the picture that looked back at him.

Without much thought, he took his phone and stood in front of the cages of Jumbo.

He held the phone in front of him and grinned widely towards the camera.

With a last check if it looked ok, he send it to Kurt, knowing it would only be the beginning of many text messages.

 **.:*break*:.**

Blaine walked into his apartment. With a heavy sigh, he walked towards the couch and let himself fall onto it.

He fell like he could sleep for ages.

While working at the zoo was a lot of fun, it was also very hard work.

They had to clean the cages for example which was for the elephants a hellish work to do.

And if Jumbo decided he is in the playing mood, which had been the case, it only makes it worse.

Slowly his thoughts drifted away from his work as his thoughts entered the world of dreams.

And then there was knock on the door.

Blaine wasn't even sure if he would make it towards the door. He thought about staying on the couch, just laying down as he almost never got a visit.

But then there was another knock and with a sigh he heaved himself off the couch and towards the door.

Slowly he made his way towards the door as another knock sounded, a little more quiet this time.

He opened the door with a scowl on his face, ready to give the person on the other side a piece of his mind when he noticed Kurt standing there, holding a happily looking Lizzy and her elephants.

Immediately the anger ebbed away and a genuine smile spread on his face.

"Well hello there," he said softly as he let his finger first wander over Lizzy's cheek before it moved towards Kurt.

"Now this is what I call a nice visit," he said with a grin.

Kurt looked a little worried, obvious of the scowl that had filled his face when he had opened the door. "I'm sorry, I should have called you or texted you. Maybe we should come back another time?"

Blaine just shook his head and pressed a kiss on his cheek, "No it's fine. Just had a long day but I'm happy to see you. It's a nice surprise."

He took a step back and let them into his apartment.

It was the first time that Kurt had really gotten a chance to take a look in Blaine's apartment which made Blaine a little worried.

It wasn't a huge apartment but cozy enough for at least two persons.

The inside looked more modern with tints of white, earth brown and grey.

Lizzy ran towards the couch and let herself fall on it, which almost gave Kurt a heart attack.

Blaine noticed and placed his hand on his shoulder to tell him it was ok as he walked towards the couch and took a seat next to Lizzy.

Lizzy looked at him curiously from behind her elephant teddy.

Blaine smiled at her, hoping she felt at least a little more comfortable now that it was the third time she was seeing him.

"So what do you want to do Lizzy," he asked.

The little girl was biting on her thumb a little as she looked around in wonder.

"I've got some board games here, do you want to play some with me?"

Lizzy perked up at the idea and nodded her head in excitement.

Blaine chuckled and walked inside his bedroom to look for the few games he had still laying there from when he and Cooper were little.

He entered the Livingroom again with 4 boxes in his hand and found Kurt sitting on the couch, holding Lizzy who was already talking excited.

Kurt looked up when he saw Blaine enter the room and grinned up at him. "Lizzy, why don't you pick a game and we'll join you when you have chosen?"

Lizzy hopped off his lap and walked towards the small kitchen table where Blaine had stored the boxes.

She started going through them as she hopped on the chair and sat on her knees to peer over the table.

Blaine shook his head as he tried to hide his chuckles and took a seat next to Kurt.

"So any reason why you are here," he asked playfully.

Kurt shrugged, "Maybe I just missed you."

Blaine cupped his cheek and leaned forward until their foreheads were touching in the middle, "I think that's an acceptable reason," he grinned as he leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Why is that," asked Kurt with a smirk on his face as he pulled away.

Blaine faked like he was thinking as a smile spread on his lips, "Because I'm sure I missed you just as much."

Lizzy let out a shout of excitement as she found a game she wanted to play, which was the end of their little alone time.

Kurt smiled apological towards Blaine as he stood up and held out his hand, "Looks like I have to beat you."

"Hmm," Blaine said as he let himself being pulled up by Kurt, "I think we both know the little princess will win."

Which made Kurt shrug and smirk a little, knowing fully well that that was the only acceptable thing.

So in the end, they played 4 times of which Lizzy won twice and Kurt won twice, much to Blaine's dismay as Kurt grinned in triumph. But well, he was just happy to see them happy.

After 4 games, they were getting hungry and ordered some pizza, which made Lizzy very excited.

And when it was time for them to go, Blaine really didn't feel like letting them go. But he knew that if things kept progressing, there would be a time there would be no more goodbye's.

So he kissed Lizzy on the cheek before he kissed her daddy softly and waved at them until they were out of view, before he let himself fall in his bed as he let his mind go over the past few hours.

It had been the best surprise and he couldn't help but hope there would follow many more.


	5. Chapter 5: clearing things up

Date after date went by. Sometimes they went on a date alone but most of the time, Lizzy would tag along and they would make a fun date out of it.

Blaine didn't mind so much that Lizzy would tag along. He wanted to get to know her and he really liked spending time with her.

But something he also craved those quiet dates with Kurt.

It was also still strange to Blaine how fast everything had happened but he couldn't feel bad about it. Life was kind of perfect to him in that moment.

It was during the first one their quiet evenings, that he realized there was one thing that wasn't perfect just yet. He just didn't know how to bring it up.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt was laying with his head on Blaine's lap as they were watching a sappy movie on the television.

Blaine's hand was slowly stroking through Kurt's hair as he watched Kurt, who was very concentrated on the movie.

His mind started wandering as his fingers kept on stroking through Kurt's hair.

He didn't know when his fingers stopped going through Kurt's hair but one moment he was totally gone of the world, and the other he was met with the most beautiful eyes.

Kurt's eyebrow went up as he looked curiously at Blaine, "what's on your mind," he asked. "You don't like the movie?"

Blaine shook his head frankly, "no no, the movie is fine," he said as his hand cupped Kurt's cheek.

Kurt carefully leaned inside the touch. "Then what's going on in that crazy mind of yours," he asked with a playful smile as he let his hand play with the curls he loved so much.

Blaine shrugged, "just thinking."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "it's never just thinking Blaine. You can tell me you know," he added softly.

"I was wondering what we are," he said softly as he looked at Kurt.

Kurt frowned in confusion and looked expectantly towards Blaine.

Blaine let his head fall back against the couch.

"It's just that we have been going on dates alone and with Lizzy and I really really love that, I really do but what are we Kurt? Are we dating, are we official?"

Kurt smiled softly as he listened to the words that were falling over Blaine's lips.

"Blaine, I think we've been official for quite some time now. Isn't there a point in every relationship were you think, this is it? I want to be with this person for the rest of my life? Because that's kind of the thing I've been feeling since our maybe third date," he said with a blush.

Blaine just looked at him with his eyes full of love as he leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Sometimes I just need things to be verified," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, "but it's good to know you feel the same way I've been feeling since the moment we met."

Kurt let out a giggle against Blaine's lips as he dived in for another soft kiss. "So did I verify enough?"

Blaine nodded and let out a chuckle, "yes you did."

"So now we are official, does that mean I can stay the night," Kurt said teasingly.

Blaine felt himself blush a little but the idea was quite appealing, "I wouldn't say no to that," he said seriously.

It was Kurt's time to blush. "Oh," was the only word that fell of his lips.

"Hey, it doesn't have to be tonight. You can take your time. But when you are ready, I would feel more than ok for you to stay one night," Blaine said with a soft smile.

"What if I do stay tonight," Kurt asked while he looked at his fingers where they were still playing with Blaine's hair.

Blaine grinned at him, "that would be more than ok," he said as he leaned forward and pressed another kiss against his lips.

"Shall I find you something to wear tonight," he asked as he pulled away.

Kurt nodded shyly and took his phone from the table, "I'm going to need and make a call," was the only thing he said as he walked towards the window and pressed the phone against his ear.

Blaine watched him for a moment before he made his way towards his bedroom, looking for some jogging pants and a t-shirt for Kurt to wear.

He made his way towards the living room to hear Kurt say the last words on the conversation.

"See you tomorrow sweetie. I'll pick you up in the morning to take you to school. Be good for your grandpa and grandma ok? Love you sweetie. Goodnight," he said as he ended his call with a last smack sound of a kiss.

Blaine smiled softly as he leaned against the doorway and looked at Kurt's form through the glass of the window.

"The princess is staying with her grandparents," Blaine wondered as he watched Kurt look for a little while towards the background on his phone, which Blaine knew held a picture of him and Lizzy on the slide of their first together date.

He still had to get those pictures himself, but he was sure he would get them … at least one day.

Kurt turned around with a grin on his face, "yeah, she is totally getting spoiled tonight by the sounds of it. She got her favorite pizza and ice cream, which I told my dad not to give her. Carole did her nails in a pretty pink and her hair and she got a new dress from them and a new doll to play with," he said with a sigh, but the smile on his face told different.

"Looks like she is having the time of her life," Blaine grinned.

"Oh she does," said Kurt with a smirk, "I'm sure she won't want to come home with me if they keep up at this pace."

Blaine chuckled and walked towards Kurt, "She will never do that. She loves you too much," he said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"And why's that," asked Kurt playfully as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled softly as he looked into Kurt's eyes, "because I think I might love you just as much."

He watched the emotions play over Kurt's face and maybe the moment wasn't perfect but he meant those words with his whole heart.

"I think I might too," said Kurt softly as he leaned forward and pecked his lips before he buried his face into Blaine's shoulder.

"It's a good thing we found each other, doesn't it," Blaine whispered in Kurt's hair.

"It's the best," agreed Kurt as he looked up towards Blaine.

He took Blaine's hand and leaded him towards the door where Blaine had come from.

They didn't go all the way that night. They just explored and were together because they didn't know when they would get another night where they could be together like this.

And most of all, they just wanted to show each other how much they cared and loved the other.

So they fell asleep, cuddling and holding each other tight as they let their eyes fall close and their breathing started evening out.

 **.:*break*:.**

Waking up, was one of the best experiences Blaine had ever had.

He wrapped his arms a little tighter around Kurt from where he was laying on his chest, not wanting to move.

He felt how Kurt giggled a bit as a hand wandered over his back. "I know you are awake Blaine."

Blaine let out a snort but kept his eyes close, "you can't prove anything," he said seriously.

He felt Kurt's hand wander towards his ribs and it was too late when he realized what was happening.

"Stop tickling," he started laughing as he tried to swatch his fingers away.

"Now who couldn't prove it," Kurt giggled as he stopped his fingers from tickling. Instead he let them wander lovingly over his back again.

"You have to go to work," he said, "so I had to wake you."

Blaine looked at the alarm clock and jumped up when he saw the hour, "I still have to shower and only got one hour left," he whined.

"Well someone was way too cute when he was asleep," shrugged Kurt. "How about you jump in the shower and I make you some breakfast?"

Blaine looked at him with his mouth wide open, "you would do that?"

Kurt chuckled, "I'm already on my way. I can shower at home. You should have been in the shower already."

So Blaine started skipping towards the shower and probably took the fastest one ever, wanting to spend as much time as possible with Kurt.

When he stepped out of the shower, he realized he didn't have any clothes with him, so carefully he peeked out of the door and sighed with relief when he noticed Kurt was still in the kitchen.

He took the clothes he needed and went towards the bathroom to put them on before he went into the kitchen.

Kurt was standing after the stove, making some eggs and putting toast in the toaster.

Blaine sneaked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

He pressed a kiss against his neck before he leaned over his shoulder. "It smells good," he grinned from where his nose was pressed in Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt giggled, "what? Me or the food?"

Blaine shrugged, "both."

Kurt laughed at that before he put the food on the two plates that were already waiting.

Before they knew it, it was time for Blaine to go.

He let the both of them out and went down the stairs with Kurt until they were standing in front of the building.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, "when will I see you again," he asked sweetly.

Kurt let out a breathless chuckle, "It's like you aren't going to see me for weeks."

Blaine shook his head with a soft smile as he kept looking at Kurt expectantly.

"I'm texting you and we can arrange something. Maybe another sleepover," he asked playfully.

"I would love that," he said as he leaned forward to kiss him once more.

"I love you," he whispered against his lips before he turned around and waved at him once more.

Yeah, he definitely wouldn't mind another sleepover.

He looked at his watch and let out a curse, there was no way he would make It in time.

But then his mind wandered and the softest smile spread on his lips.

It had been so worth it.


	6. Chapter 6: meeting the parents part 1

It was a beautiful day in the local park. The sky was bright blue and the sun was high in the air, sending its warmth all over the smiling faces.

Kurt was standing at the side, smiling happily, as he watched his two favorite people have the time of their lives.

Lizzy was sitting on the seesaw, giggling loudly as she was up in the air and Blaine took a seat on the other side, preventing her from going down.

"Blaine," she whined during her giggles, "you are too heavy."

Blaine pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, "you are never too old for the seesaw, princess."

She turned towards Kurt with puppy eyes as she pointed accusingly towards Blaine, almost giving Kurt a heart attack, hoping she wouldn't fall down. "He is too heavy daddy."

Kurt shook his head and walked closer to them, "Lizzy, you know you have to hold the seesaw with two hands not to fall off," he said sternly.

She pouted cutely as she took the handle back in both her hands.

Kurt just shook his head and started pushing on Lizzy's side of the seesaw. When it was low enough, he pulled his leg over it and took a seat on it.

Blaine looked shocked at him and started pouting ten times heavier, "you are not playing fair, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head as Lizzy giggled in euphoria and stuck her tongue out to Blaine.

Kurt put his hands over Lizzy's and let pushed his legs heavily of the ground to get up in the air again and down.

Blaine watched Kurt and Lizzy laugh and woosh along with the seesaw until she grew tired off them.

When Lizzy grew tired, they let Lizzy step off of the seesaw first and Kurt stepped off too to let Blaine off.

Lizzy got excited when she saw the sandbox was empty and took a seat in the middle of it, already socializing with the five other kids in it.

Blaine watched Kurt shake his head as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind, "she is the cutest, you know?"

Kurt placed his hands over Blaine's and nuzzled backwards in Blaine's chest, "I know. You are becoming her best friend, you know."

Blaine shook his head, "that's not true. We just get along quiet well."

Kurt let a soft smile spread over his lips, "I can already imagine all the trouble the both of you are going to get me in."

"But it will be worth it, won't it," asked Blaine as he pressed a kiss against Kurt's neck.

Kurt leaned in the touch, "it always will be."

Lizzy was talking to the other kids, waving her hands around in such a Kurt manner it made Blaine laugh.

"She is just going to be like her daddy someday," he said between laughs.

Kurt shook his head and slapped him playfully on the shoulder, which was quite awkward by how they were standing.

It made Blaine only laugh harder and wrap his arms around Kurt a little tighter.

Kurt let out a sigh and turned around his arms, his hands carefully placed on his chest as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Blaine's lips.

"I've something to ask you," he said as his nestled his cheek against the soft fabric of Blaine's sweater.

"What's that," Blaine asked as he let his hand move over Kurt's back.

"Well," Kurt started, "my dad and Carole have kind of been asking about you and why they haven't seen you again, even though we've been together now for 3 months and well, they kind of invited you for dinner."

Blaine pressed a kiss against Kurt's forehead before he let buried his nose against it, almost sneezing because Kurt's soft hair was tickling him with the softest breeze. "When is this taking place?"

He felt Kurt let out a sigh of relieve and he almost chuckled at the cuteness of it, "this Friday. Is that ok for you? Friday night is kind of a thing in my family."

Blaine nodded his head against Kurt's forehead, his nose brushing over the skin of his forehead. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

He could feel the happiness shine of Kurt as he watched over where Lizzy was playing with her newly made friends.

If he was being honest, he was really nervous about meeting Kurt's dad again and having to really talk with him but he also knew it would be ok. He had already stolen 2 Hummel's their hearts, he could steal another few, at least he hoped.

 **.:*break*:.**

Blaine swallowed his nerves away as he parked the car in front of the house he had never visited before.

He turned off the engine and stepped out of the car, immediately walking towards the trunk to get the little gifts he had brought for the family.

Before he took them in his hands, he tried to rub the sweat away on his pants.

With his arms full, he closed the trunk and started making his way up the stairs that leaded towards the door.

He didn't even make it fully there before he had two legs wrapped around his leg, "Blaine," Lizzy said happily as she nuzzled against his tights.

"Well hello princess," said Blaine a little awkwardly as he tried to balance all the things in his arms, "I would give you a hug but I kind of have my arms full."

It didn't take long before Kurt came around the corner, looking worried, not knowing where Lizzy had gone.

When he noticed Blaine standing there awkwardly while holding too many stuff in his hands.

Kurt shook his head, "Lizzy, let go of Blaine. He has his arms full sweetie. You can hug him later," he said.

Lizzy pouted a bit but already made her way back in the house, shouting loudly so grandpa and grandma would hear it that Blaine had arrived.

Kurt shook his head and leaned over Blaine's stuffed arms to press a kiss against his lips.

"Anything I can take over," he asked as he watched Blaine struggle to hold everything.

Blaine smiled playfully, "is that your way of asking if I brought you a present as well?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and made his way back in the house, holding the door open and smirking at him, "it was just a suggestion. Now you are on your own."

Blaine pouted but made his way through the door, watching Kurt close it, and following him through the hallway.

They walked into a small living area where Blaine already could tell many memories were made.

Lizzy was sitting on her grandpa's hip, placing her hands over his bald head while the man tried to act like he was mad at her, which made her giggle even more.

Kurt coughed with a playful smile on his face. Immediately his dad and Carole turned towards them.

Carole moved forward and was about to pull him into a hug when she noticed his full arms, "oh boy, you shouldn't have brought anything," she said.

Blaine shook his head and grinned politely towards her, "the flowers are for you, maim."

Carole blushed a little and took the flowers out of his arms, sniffing them and looking at this bright colors. "They are beautiful, Blaine," she said as she made her way towards the kitchen, probably looking for a vase. She turned around before she went through the door and grinned at him, "oh and it's Carole. Not maim. I'm not that old," she said with a playful wink before she was gone.

Blaine heard Kurt chuckle next to him. He turned around towards Kurt where he was holding his hand in front of his mouth as he tried to hold back the chuckles.

Blaine shook his head and walked towards him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pressed a little kiss against the hand in front of his mouth, "you are something else."

He watched the blush spread over his cheeks as he let his hand slip away and leaned forward to press a kiss against his lips.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and was about to say something when Burt cleared his throat.

"You are not going to introduce him to your dad," he heard Burt say.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "you two have technically already moth."

Burt looked sternly towards Kurt, placing Lizzy on the ground and watching her ran towards the kitchen.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "dad this is Blaine, my boyfriend. Blaine, this is my dad, Burt."

Blaine nodded his head towards Kurt, "I would give you a hand sir but I kind of have my arms full."

Burt looked at him a moment before he started chuckling. "My wife was right, you shouldn't have brought all these things. And it's Burt."

Blaine felt himself blush a little as he held the bottle of wine in his hand, "this one if for you."

Burt took the bottle and looked at it from a far, thanking Blaine as he took the now empty hand to shake.

Blaine smiled politely, already feeling much more at ease. When his hand was free again, he took the packed gift in his now empty hand.

He turned towards Kurt with a bright smile, "so where did the princess go?"

As the words left his lips, the princess came running in, shouting happily, "the princess is here, the princess is here."

He didn't notice how Burt watched their interaction carefully.

Blaine went down on his knees and placed the two gifts he was still holding on the ground and held his arms wide open, "how about you give me the biggest princess hug?"

Lizzy ran towards him with a bright smile and hugged him tightly.

Blaine let her go carefully, watching the excitement in her little eyes. She had that little twinkle where she knew Blaine was going to spoil her.

Blaine shook his head as a chuckle escaped his lips and took the gift from the ground. "This one is for you," he said as he held it out.

She bit her lip, acting like she was shy, but the twinkle in her eyes showed how excited she was.

Lizzy grabbed the gift and took a seat on the ground, opening it fast.

Blaine decided to use to moment to take the gift on the ground and get back on his feet.

Lizzy was busy tearing the last piece of gift wrap away when Blaine looked back to him.

In it was the cutest princess dress he had found with a small crown he had found in a toyshop.

The girl gasped in delight as she let her fingers wander over the blue of the dress.

Blaine smiled happily at how her eyes lit up as she looked up at him. Then she jumped up and ran towards her daddy, still holding the gift carefully.

"Daddy, can I wear the princess dress tonight? Please," she begged.

Kurt sighed. He knew he couldn't win this battle, "fine you can wear it tonight. Show Blaine how much of a real person you are! You can ask grandpa to help you in that beautiful dress and show it to grandma afterwards."

The girl already ran towards her grandad, who looked at Kurt like he knew it was an excuse to be alone for a bit with Blaine, before he was tugged away by the little hand in his.

Kurt shook his head as he took Blaine's hand and leaded him towards the coach.

"You totally spoil her," he said as he wrapped Blaine's arm around his waist and curled up around his chest.

Blaine wrapped his arm around him and took the other hand of Kurt. "She loves it."

He felt how Kurt shook his head against his chest and couldn't help but chuckle along.

"Besides, if I spoil her, I may as well spoil you," he grinned, knowing what reaction he would get.

Immediately Kurt jumped out of his arms and up and down on the couch, almost clapping his hands along. "You did brought me something."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "you are just as bad as your daughter."

Kurt just smirked and held open his eyes. That excided glint shining in his eyes.

Blaine tried to play it hard but in the end, he gave up and took the last gift he had out of his bag.

"It's something I may or may not have had the help of Wes from," Blaine admitted shyly as he watched Kurt pack out his gift.

Then he watched Kurt let out a gasp and take the book in his hands. He started going through it.

"Blaine," he said softly as he looked up a little teary eyes, "this is beautiful."

Blaine smiled softly back as he pointed towards the photo on the page that was open. "I love this one. It had been my background ever since you send it to me. I love how she cuddles her little Jumbo bear and is fast asleep. It's adorable."

They went through the pictures together, obvious to the sound of Lizzy shouting to Carole about her beautiful new princess dress.

And most of all obvious to Burt who was watching from where he was leaning against the doorway to the two guys with the happy and full of love smiles on their faces.

Happy to know that his granddaughter and son were safe and happy.


	7. Chapter 7: meeting the parents part 2

Burt cleared his throat from where he was leaning in the doorway. The guys turned around both at the same time, Kurt wearing something that looked like a scowl on his face.

Burt let out a chuckle, "dinner will be ready in five."

Then he turned around and walked to the kitchen.

Immediately when he stepped foot in the kitchen, he was getting corned by his granddaughter.

"Look grandpa, look," she squealed as she did some little twirls.

Burt chuckled as he looked up again. Carole was standing at the kitchen counter, leaning on it and looking at them with so much love.

In that moment, he had never felt happier.

 **.:*break*:.**

Blaine leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Kurt's lips once he was sure Burt had gone.

Kurt smiled against his lips as he leaned into him, letting the feels take over.

Blaine was the first to pull away and let his forehead lean against Kurt's, "I've kind of wanted to do that since I walked through your front door."

Kurt let out a giggle and pressed another soft kiss against Blaine's lips, not really knowing what to say.

The moment didn't last long as they were once again interrupted, This time by the little princess.

"Yuk Yuk, daddy," she whined, standing in front of them with her little hands in front of her eyes.

Kurt let go of Blaine and pulled his daughter on his legs. "Someone looks very pretty," he smiled.

The girl shined with happiness and nodded in delight. Her fingers going over the tiara on her head.

Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder and watched her talk about her new dress like it was the most amazing thing ever.

When everything was out of her tiny head, she started giggling and going with her hands over her dress.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle along. Blaine could only watch the both of them, loving every moment of it.

This time when Burt cleared his throat, it was only Blaine who jumped.

Kurt looked like he was ready to laugh at it but he held his lips pushed tightly together, "yes dad," he asked.

Burt looked like he wanted to laugh himself. "Lizzy was on a mission but I think she needs some reminding."

Kurt looked at Lizzy and started tickling her, "you needed to tell me something?"

She looked like she was confused while she was giggling and trying to slap her daddy's hand away.

Burt shook his head, "dinner is ready."

Kurt stopped tickling Lizzy and stood up, putting her on his hip and holding his hand out for Blaine.

Blaine took it gratefully and let himself be pulled on his feet.

They made their way into the kitchen. Lizzy already jumping in delight when she noticed Carole placing the lasagna on the table.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and put her on her own chair at the end of the table. She had her own princess plate and cutlery, everything matching and very blueish.

Blaine watched them for a bit, trying not to act awkwardly. He didn't know what was expected from him and where he was supposed to sit.

Kurt noticed his awkwardness and pointed towards the chair next to the one he was standing next to. "You can sit there Blaine."

Blaine nodded gratefully and took a seat. To his relieve, he noticed that Carole and Burt were already sitting down themselves.

Kurt took the spoon from the oven plate and put a bit of lasagna on Lizzy her princess plate.

"Now Lizzy, you remember that this is very warm so you need to let it cool down for a bit or blow very hard on it, ok?"

Lizzy nodded but her eyes were fixed on the lasagna on her plate, obviously ready to dig in.

Kurt shook his head and took the bottle of water from the table. He poured a bit in her little cup, not nearly enough to fill it, before he checked once more if everything was ok.

Only then he took a seat himself. He looked up towards the rest of the table and smiled to Blaine as their eyes met.

"It smells delicious Carole," Kurt said with a grin. He took the spoon and put a bit on Blaine's plate before he put a bit on his own plate.

Blaine felt himself blush a little, not used to someone filling his plate, but he had to admit he kind of liked it.

Carole took the spoons and started putting a bit on her own plate. "So Blaine, I feel like we already know so much about you with the way Lizzy talks about you," she grinned.

Blaine couldn't help but blush before he looked to Lizzy, "awwh you talked about me?"

Lizzy giggled, her mouth full with red tomato sauce and some cheese. She shook her head but like always, her eyes gave her away.

Blaine grinned and look at Kurt, "and did you," he asked softly.

Kurt blushed a bit but smile softly, "maybe."

Blaine pressed a kiss on his cheek, feeling the skin grow hotter before he dug in again.

"Well it's not like I haven't been talking about these 2 as well," he said to Carole who was grinning towards them.

Carole smiled happily. Burt cleared his throat a little uncomfortable.

Blaine started blushing as he took his fork and started eating from his lasagna, not really daring to look up again.

Kurt looked at him worriedly and sent daggers to his dad.

Carole cleared his throat this time, "how about you tell us something more about your job? It seems so interesting!"

Kurt could tell that the tension was broken when Blaine started smiling and going into a story about Jumbo.

Kurt smiled softly as he watched everyone listen to them. He knew from that moment that there would be many more moments like these.

And honestly, he couldn't wait for it.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt knew his dad had grown quite fond of Blaine when he had asked Blaine to say for a movie, an old tradition of the Hummels.

Blaine had agreed whole heartily and that's how they had ended up in the position they were now.

Kurt was cuddling Blaine from the side, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder as he was cuddled against him.

On Blaine's lap lay Lizzy as she was leaning against his chest.

At first she had be so excited to watch a Disney movie but in the end she had been too tired to even see the end.

Kurt had seen it happening. At first she started doing those little yawns she always did when she felt tired.

Then she started rubbing her eyes as they slowly started to drop close. And then she would start snoring softly.

Kurt let his finger wander over Lizzy's cheek as she nuzzled even more into Blaine's chest.

It's like they both agreed it was the most perfect place in the world.

He looked up to see Blaine watch her with just as much love as he had.

Something that still surprised Kurt every day even though he was so grateful for it.

Blaine looked up and smiled at him softly as he added a little wink. Kurt let out a soft chuckle, as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Blaine's cheek before he turned all of his attention back to his daughter.

Somewhere in between, he had fallen asleep himself. He didn't even know how it had happened.

Burt grinned when he opened his eyes, "movie is over. How about you take Lizzy over from Blaine?"

Kurt nodded, not really letting the words get in as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Blaine's hand found its way to his back. He softly started rubbing it.

"How about I put her in bed? Then you can wake up a bit more before I get going," Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded his head as he gave some vague directions towards his daughters room.

It didn't take long for Blaine to return which probably meant that Lizzy had been able to sleep all the way through the way up the stairs.

Kurt smiled as he stood up and walked towards Blaine. He softly took his hand before he even had stepped down the last step.

"Thank you," he whispered as he leaned forwards. Blaine cupped his cheeks as he softly pressed his lips against Kurt's.

"No need to thank me. It can be training for later," he said bashfully.

Kurt let out a giggle, "hmm, You would make a good dad you know."

Blaine blushed, "guess it's for you to find out later."

Kurt hated that he had to let go of Blaine for now. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered what it would be like to live together, like a real family. But it was too early for that, wasn't it?

He showed Blaine out as Burt looked at them curiously. Blaine had given Burt a hand and Carole a hug before following him outside.

And Kurt may admit that he felt a bit like a teenager when they kissed a little bit longer than necessary on the front porch of his parents' house.

Blaine had chuckled and pecked his lips once last time as he walked towards his car on the other end of the street.

Kurt had watched him drive away and had waved for probably that little bit too long.

When he made his way into the living room, he found his dad sitting on his couch.

"So this is really something serious kid," Burt asked as he let his hand wander over his balding head.

Kurt shrugged, "I hope it is. But by the looks of it, I thinks this might be it."

Burt nodded, "I'll help you move when you move out," he grinned with a wink as he made his way towards the stairs.

Kurt rolled his eyes. His dad had always been able to read him so easily.

Kurt made his way quietly up the stairs. He carefully pulled open the door to the left.

When he peeked inside, he couldn't help but let a grin spread on his lips.

Lizzy was laying under her favorite blanket, still wearing her princess dress. The only difference was that Jumbo was now wearing her tiara and a bowtie.

Kurt closed the door before he let a chuckle escape.

He took his phone out of his pocket as he made his way out of the door.

 **I don't know if Jumbo would love the tiara … or the bowtie ;) xoxo**

It only took him one shower before he got an answer.

 **I let you know he would love it! Good night my love xoxo**

Kurt let out a happy sigh as he send a good night back before turning off the lights.

He let his mind wander back to what his dad he said and he couldn't help but let himself dream about it.

It's how he fell asleep, dreaming about life together.

It was the best dream he had gotten in a long long time.

* * *

 **A new chapter! Sorry it took me so long. Life has been so bussy for the past few weeks. Being a last year student is quite a hard life.**

 **Anyway, I promise I won't abandon this story! New chapter comming soon :) Please let me know what you think! Lots of love xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8: from quiet to alive

Blaine whistled slowly under his breath as he started taking the buckets back to the building.

Jumbo had just gotten his food and was lazily walking around his terrain.

Blaine shook his head as he watched him walk around.

It was a quiet day at the zoo, even though it was a Saturday. A little strange if you asked Blaine but it wasn't like he minded. It gave him more reason to enjoy the day.

There was only one family standing behind the fence, looking at the elephants. They had helped Blaine a little before feeding the animals and the little boy with bounce red curly hair had happily accepted the privilege.

Blaine took the hose out of the building and started rolling it out until he was in front of the elephants.

He looked towards the fence. The family had left sadly enough so it looked like no one would be watching the elephant shower today.

He started rolling out the hose a little more when he heard the gate open slowly.

He turned to look up when he felt a little pair of arms wrap around his leg.

Blaine looked down a little startled to see Lizzy look up at him with her big eyes, "Hi Blaine."

At first, he didn't really know what to do when he looked at Lizzy grinning. It was when he heard those soft giggles that he looked up and saw Kurt leaning against the gate with a smile on his face.

Next to him stood Wesley, grinning at him.

Blaine frowned a little as he picked up Lizzy and lit her sit on his lip. "Hello princess, what are you guys doing here," he asked as he hugged her tightly and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Lizzy giggled, still wearing her little blue princess dress. After Blaine had given it to her almost 2 weeks ago, it seemed like they still were inseparable.

"Daddy wanted to surprise you and told me I could come see Jumbo," she said excitedly as she started gesturing widely with her arms.

It made Blaine wrap his arms around her a little more tightly, scared the he would make her fall.

"Well I loved the surprise," he said with a smile as he started walking towards Kurt.

He pulled him in a side hug as he pressed a soft kiss against his lips, "I love the surprise."

Kurt shrugged with a soft smile, "she has been talking for weeks about wanting to see Jumbo again and well I haven't seen you all week. Thought it might be nice."

Blaine smiled softly, "well you picked the best day because there are barely visitors, well at least around here," he said as he looked around the place.

"Yeah, it's the same around the rest of the park. But Lizzy absolutely loved it," Kurt said as he stroked a piece of hair out of Lizzy her face.

She started squirming in Blaine's arms as she was looking longingly at the elephants.

Blaine carefully put her on the ground, knowing it was safe here for her to walk around a bit.

"And how did you met this weirdo," he asked as he pointed at Wes who was only smirking.

Kurt shook his head, "I was actually walking around with Lizzy when this guy came walking to us and asked me if by any chance knew a Blaine Anderson. He told me he recognized me from a picture you had on your background and was kind enough to hold us company on our way here," he added with a teasing smile.

Blaine slapped his hand softly against his head, "oh no, what did you say?"

Wes started grinning that smile that told it all, "oh nothing, just some stories about our first weeks as colleges."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "seriously Wesley, I'll remember this when you have a new girlfriend."

Wes shook his head, "won't happen. Staying single for life."

Kurt chuckled, "I told myself the same after I got out of my last relationship and then this one zookeeper smiled at me once and I was gone."

Wes chuckled, "oh he was too believe me. That smile when he gets your texts and when his phone starts ringing."

Blaine slapped Wes playfully on his arm, "fine I see how it is. You better enjoy this few minutes you get to talk to my boyfriend. It will be your last," he said in a singsong voice as he walked towards Lizzy who was looking in awe at Jumbo.

Blaine crouched down next to her and started rubbing of her back, "so you want to help me wash the elephants?"

Lizzy looked at him with big eyes and nodded excited. Blaine chuckled and started taking the hose in his hands. "Come here will you Lizzy," he asked as he asked her to stand between his legs where he was crouched down.

"So you can put your hands here," he said as he held the hose in his hands, "and I'll help you hold it because the water is very strong."

Lizzy nodded in excitement as she watched Blaine shout towards Jumbo, calling him closer.

Jumbo looked up in interest, knowing what was about to happen and started making his way lazily towards them.

It was one of the most fascinating things to Blaine, watching such a large creature moving around.

When Jumbo was close enough, he started opening the hose until enough water was escaping.

Lizzy startled a bit as the power of the water catapulted her back a bit against Blaine's chest, who just made sure she wouldn't fall.

He watched jumbo get comfortable in the water as he opened his mouth and started catching some.

Lizzy started giggling as she tried to point the water towards his open mouth.

Blaine let out a chuckle, "looks like you'll be a zookeeper on your own soon."

Lizzy looked up with that twinkle in her eyes, "so I'll be able to see the elephants every day," she wondered as she bit her lip.

Blaine nodded his head, "yes you would."

She let out a happy sigh, "that would be my dream."

Blaine shook his head, "but first you have to study princess. But maybe me and Kurt can work something out so you'll be able to visit more often."

She nodded as she looked back at Jumbo, probably not having heard half of what he said.

When he was sure Jumbo and the others were clean enough, he started turning off the hose.

Lizzy started pouting towards him but Blaine shook his head, "they are all clean princess. But maybe you can do it again soon, ok?"

He couldn't deny her anything and he knew that would be a huge problem in the future.

He started putting the hose away when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

As he looked over his shoulder, he noticed Wesley standing there.

"So you want to take the rest of the day off? It's close to the end of your shift anyway and there is barely any visitors anyway. I might as well do it on my own."

Blaine bit his lip, "you sure? I don't want to give you all the work."

Wes rolled his eyes," Blaine it's fine. It's only a bit of cleaning up work and getting the elephants in their building. It will be fine."

Blaine wrapped Wes in a hug and patted his shoulder, "thank you. I'll make it up to you."

Wes grinned, "we can call it even if you bring Kurt around more often. I have so much more stories to tell him."

Blaine rolled his eyes and slapped his friend playfully on the back of his head, "now I thought for a moment you were a good friend."

Wes chuckled, "I'm your best friend. Don't even deny it Anderson. Have fun with Kurt and Lizzy for the rest of the day ok?"

Blaine nodded and happily walked towards the family waiting for him.

Lizzy was sitting on Kurt's hip and biting on her bottom lip as she watched the elephants from where she was leaning her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I take it that you have taken Wes up on his offer," Kurt asked with a soft smile as his hand softly took his.

"How could I say no to such an amazing offer," Blaine answered with a toothy smile. "I missed you guys."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Kurt's. He leaned into the touch as his lips moved slowly against Kurt's, not wanting to let go just yet.

It was only when Lizzy looked back and made yuck noises that Blaine let go of Kurt and took Lizzy over. He started tickling her as she tried to slap his fingers away and started giggling.

Blaine started laughing himself as he shook his head, "how about you tell me where you guys already went and I can tour you around the rest of the place."

Lizzy started clapping her hands in excitement and started telling him all about the monkeys she had already seen."

Kurt shook his head as he watched them fondly, he loved every moment of it.

Lizzy started wiggling again in Blaine's arms as Blaine told her about the beautiful birds they had at the bird building.

Blaine put her on the ground and took her hand instead before he took Kurt's with his other hand, happily swinging their hands in between him.

"Now this is perfect," he said with a soft smile as they walked inside the bird building. Lizzy immediately let go of his hand and started looking at a few of the huge birds of prey.

Kurt squeezed his hand, "if only every day could be like this."

Blaine let go of his hand and wrapped him lovingly in his arms, "what about you and I look for a place together?"

Kurt looked at him a little shocked. Of course it had been on his mind but still it was quiet early.

Blaine seemed to read his mind as he started talking again, "I know it's early but I really really love you Kurt and I love that little princess," he added as he looked behind him where Lizzy was still staring at the birds, "with everything I have. I really want us to be a family."

Kurt couldn't help but let the smile spread on his lips.

"So is that a yes," Blaine whispered in his ear as he pressed a kiss just below it.

Kurt shook his head, "you have to ask Lizzy first."

Blaine nodded and slowly unwrapped his arms as he crouched down on Lizzy's level.

Lizzy looked up and started immediately pointing at the big bird. Blaine shook his head, he loved that enthusiasm she seems to have gotten from her daddy.

He listened to her talk about the bird and his big feathers until she had told everything on her mind.

Blaine nodded at every appropriate time. "So Lizzy, I've been talking with your daddy and I've been wondering if you guys would like to move in with me."

Lizzy looked a little confused as she looked up at him.

"Like we could all live together and I would be able to see you and your daddy every day."

She nodded her head but seemed a little hesitant, "want about grandpa and grandma."

Blaine looked at her with a soft smile, "maybe we can find a house close to your grandpa and grandma and you can visit them every day. How does that sound?"

Lizzy still looked a little hesitant but the twinkle was slowly appearing in her eyes, "so can I paint my new room," she asked with a grin.

Blaine shook his head, "yes you can. We can look at it together, ok?"

Lizzy nodded as another animal caught her attention and she started running to the glass to look at it.

Blaine stood up and dusted of his pants as he felt two arms wrap around his waist. "Looks like you and me will be house haunting," Kurt whispered as he pressed a kiss against his shoulder.

Blaine placed his hands over Kurt's, 'I can't wait for it."

They shared a soft smile as they started following Lizzy around the bird house. Their hands clasped together tightly in between them as they sneaked loving glances towards each other.

And by the end of the day when they kissed goodbye, they knew it was only a matter of time before it would be a kiss goodnight before they would fall asleep every night in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9: finding perfection

The next few weeks, they spend most of their time together looking through houses close to the house of Kurt's parents.

It wasn't like Kurt's parents lived far from the zoo but it was definitely a challenge to find a house close to them they both liked and was up for sale.

It was during their 5th week of looking for a house that they came across the perfect house.

 **.:*break*:.**

It was a Friday, a rare free day for both Kurt and Blaine. They had spent most of the afternoon at the Hummel's house, spending family time.

Ever since Blaine had been introduced, he had been welcomed with open arms.

And Blaine had to admit that he liked those moments were they would all sit together and talk and be like a real family. It made him incredibly happy.

It was only when Kurt had made a suggestion about going with a walk, that they had left the coziness of the home behind.

Kurt had put on his long coat and wrapped a scarf around his neck. Blaine had put on his jacket and taken Kurt's hand in his.

Slowly, they started strolling around the streets around the Hummel's house. Their hands were clasped together tightly in between them.

It was when Kurt stopped brutally that Blaine turned around. Kurt was watching curiously towards the left.

Blaine slowly started following his point of view as he watched the white painted house in front of him.

It was a nice big house with a neat front yard. The walls were painted white and to the wall was a board attached with in huge letters spelled out: for sale.

Blaine turned around to Kurt with a soft smile on his face, "you want to take a look at it?"

Kurt bit his lip a bit, looking hesitant but just like his daughter, he couldn't hide the twinkle in his eyes, "I don't know. I mean it's the perfect size, right?"

Blaine shook his head while he chuckled softly, "you are just like your daughter, trying to play it coy but knowing deep down what you really want."

Blaine took out his phone and started dialing the number on the for sale board before Kurt could protest.

He waited patiently until the voice of a woman sounded on the other side, "Hello, Katrine Jacobs speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hello, you are speaking with Blaine Anderson. I'm standing in front of the house in the paradise street that's for sale. Would we be able to make an appointment to take a look at it?"

The woman chuckled on the other side, "that would definitely be possible. How about now? Another client didn't turn up so I have a bit of time?"

"That would be perfectly fine. We'll be waiting in front of the house," Blaine said with a grin.

The woman said goodbye before the other end went death.

Blaine pocketed his phone and turned towards Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist, "guess we'll be seeing the house in a minute."

Kurt leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his lips, "let's hope the inside looks as promising as the outside."

They didn't have to wait too long. It took miss Katrine only 10 minutes to get there.

Katrine stepped out of her red cabriolet that she had parked in front of the house. She was a tall woman with black thick hair and a pair of glasses on her nose. Her hair was wrapped in a messy bun.

The woman walked towards them on her high black heals and stretched out her hand, "Katrine, nice to meet you. I'm guessing you are the one who has called for the house," she said as she walked towards Blaine.

Blaine nodded his head and shook her head, "that would be me. And this is my partner, Kurt Hummel."

The woman didn't even flinch as she stretched her hand towards Kurt's and shook it politely.

"So how about we take a look at this house," she said as she walked up the stairs of the house towards the front door.

She switched on the lights as she stepped into the house and held the door open for them to follow.

Blaine and Kurt stepped through the door, never letting go of each other's hands as they looked around the welcome hall.

The walls were painted white, which Blaine was sure that irritated Kurt to no end. They would definitely be painting at least in this house.

Other than that, the floor was in hard wood in a nice dark brown color. It gave some warmth to the room.

It wasn't the biggest room but big enough for a small closet to put jackets and shoes in and for a bit of personality.

Blaine turned towards Kurt who was looking around the room with a very intense look. Blaine knew he was trying to memorize it all and see the smallest cracks in the room.

Katrine smiled towards them and moved her arms in gestures, "this is the welcoming hall. Like you see it is a nice size but not that big. It's just big enough for all the necessities. The floor is in a hard wood and is easy to take care off. It was actually one of the renovations the last owner did so it's fairly new."

Blaine nodded and he watched Kurt do the same. Katrine seemed pleased and opened the door to her left. "This is the living room."

Blaine and Kurt followed behind her and looked around the big space. This room was definitely just like they had wanted. It was a huge space with just like the welcome hall white walls. On each side of the room in the length were windows. The smaller window in the front made them look over the street. The big windows in the bag made them look over the spacious garden. The room owned a small but cozy fireplace, which Blaine knew Kurt would love to death.

"Like you can see it's a wide and spacious place. There is a lot of natural light that will be coming most from the windows at the back which will also provide you a good look over the garden. The house is isolated by the last owner so the big windows won't be a problem in the winter months. The last owner also installed a fire place which will also provide warmth in the winter."

Blaine nodded his head as he watched Kurt look around the room and tap on the walls.

"So why did the last owner leave if he just renovated most of the house, if you don't mind me asking," Blaine asked politely as he walked towards the big windows and looked over the garden.

Katrine smiled towards him, "I don't mind at all. The last owner got offered a job in another city. It was a too good chance to live up to."

Blaine nodded his head and took a look to his left, where he saw the kitchen.

Katrine pointed towards it, "like you can see, it's one big room. The kitchen and the living used to be two separate rooms but it was renovated as one entirely. The kitchen was installed a few years ago and has all the necessities like a dish washer, fridge, a microwave, an oven and so on."

Kurt peaked around the corner and smiled widely at it. Just like the living room, the windows moved on in the kitchen. It really felt like one entirely all though the kitchen was slightly around the corner.

The kitchen was neat and in warm brown colors. Even though it was a more countrified style, it still felt modern and Blaine could already imagine him and Kurt cooking their during the evenings.

The kitchen also held a kitchen island which was definitely a plus.

Katrine waited until they have seemed it all before she opened the sliding door and leaded them outside.

"This is the garden. The garden is quite large for this area and is perfect for many things. I don't know if you guys have kids but this would be perfect for children to run around," Katrine said. There is a small summerhouse in the back where you can hang out or you can turn it into a play room for your children."

Kurt looked around the garden and nodded before they made their way into the house once more.

There guide Katrine leaded them towards the door in the kitchen. They were leaded into a small room which held the stairs but was empty otherwise.

"This room could be perfect as a washing room. It's not that big but just big enough to leave some stuff."

They were leaded up the stairs. The stairs were in black and stood out against the white walls.

Up the stairs, they were leaded through a hallways. There were 5 doors. Behind the first door, there was the big master bedroom. It was a perfect size for the two of them and had a view on the garden. The room had two doors. One leaded towards a small indoor closet, which Kurt was all giddy about. The other leaded towards the master bathroom.

Just like the living room, the bathroom was just renovated. It held a beautiful bath and a nice modern shower and a modern toilet. The washbasins were neatly incorporated in the wall and above them was a long mirror. There was a small closet for their supplies next to the mirror. It wasn't that big but Blaine knew they would manage.

On the other side of the hall was another bedroom. That would become Lizzy's bedroom. It also had a nice view on the garden but was a little smaller than their master bedroom. Blaine could already imagine how it would look like once they had turned it into Lizzy's bedroom.

Next to the room was a small bathroom. It wasn't that big but just big enough to hold a shower, a toilet and a washing basin. Blaine knew they could make it in a bathroom more for children and Lizzy would love it.

Then there was one more small bedroom one the side of Lizzy's room. It would be perfect to keep as a bedroom for if anyone wanted to stay over. On the other side of the hallway, next to the stairs, was a small bathroom to go with it.

When they had looked through all the rooms and asked a few questions about them, Katrine started leading them to the thirds floor. It had surprise them a bit that the house had a third floor as it wasn't really noticeable from the outside.

There was a small hallways and three small rooms up the stairs, right under the roof. Blaine was sure that one would become an office for Kurt and maybe he could steal one to put a few off his stuff like his large book case and maybe he could put a few of his high school instruments in there.

That left them with one room, where he was sure Lizzy would find something for. Maybe they could turn it into a play room for her.

When the tour was over, they were leaded outside the house. Katrine closed the house carefully with her key and turned towards them with a happy smile, "so what did you guys think?"

Blaine looked at Kurt who was almost bouncing on his feet from excitement, "I think we both really like this house. It's perfect for the three of us."

Katrine nodded her head and gave them her business card, "how about you think about it for a bit and you can contact me on this number. I'll keep an option for it for you guys for the next 24 hours."

The guys said goodbye to them and thanked her multiple times for the tour before they watched her drive away with the car.

It was only when they walked back into the Hummel's house that they realized how long they had been gone.

Burt looked up at them in relieve, "we thought you guys were lost or something," Burt said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "no dad, we went for a walk."

Burt pointed his finger towards Kurt, "don't give me that attitude."

Carole started giggling next to him, "oh let them be Burt. So where did you guys went?"

So they started telling them about how they had ended up at the house in the paradise street and how they had immediately fallen in love with it.

Not too long after their story unfolded, Carole had taken their laptop and asked them to look up the house on the immo site.

The advertisement held pictures of every room in the house and Carole awhed at every room. While Carole seemed to love it, Burt was more hesitant. He asked them questions about which type of wood was used for the floors and how well it was isolated.

In the end, he kind of seemed to fall for it just like Kurt and Blaine had.

And luckily for them, the asking price was just right. They called Lizzy and showed her the pictures and she seemed to like it as well.

It's how they ended up putting an offer the same evening. And luckily Katrine didn't make them wait too long and contacted them not an hour later to tell them the offer had been accepted.

Burt had opened a bottle of wine and poured it into neat glasses to celebrate. Lizzy on the other hand, sipped from her children Champaign like it was the most fanciest drink in the world.

During the evening, Lizzy kept on talking about how she wanted to paint her room in a beautiful shade of blue and how she wanted a princess bed. Blaine just knew she would get what she wanted as they had to buy her a whole new room so Lizzy could stay over once a week by Burt and Carole as they had made them promise.

It took Lizzy two hours of talking their ears off before she started dozing off, tired from the excitement that slowly had left her body.

Blaine and Kurt had said goodnight to Burt and Carole and put her in her bed before going to Kurt's room for the night.

It was when Kurt had rolled into Blaine's arms and cuddled close to him that Blaine realized they were going to really move in together. That they had bought a house together.

"I can't believe we found our house," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair.

Kurt giggled against his chest, "you better believe it Blaine. We're stuck now."

Blaine chuckled and shook his head, "I like it though. But I'm a little scared about Lizzy her determination to make the perfect room."

Kurt leaned on his chest and looked at him playfully, "well I think she got that from her dad. I won't settle for anything but perfection either, mister Anderson."

Blaine tickled his sides, "is that so mister Hummel. Well I hope you do find perfection than."

Kurt slapped his hands away before he leaned forwards until their lips were almost touching, "well I already found perfection and I'll be lucky enough soon to be living with that perfection every day."

Blaine couldn't hold it any longer and leaned forward to press his lips against Kurt's. Their lips were moving against each other's softly for a long time. Just lazily moving together in that dance they had already memorized.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face when they slowly pulled away, "I can't wait for us to move in together, Kurt."

"Me neither," Kurt whispered as he leaned forward and pressed another soft kiss against his lips, "and I'm sure Lizzy can't either. She loves you already so much. Almost as much like her daddy."

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, "well if I can tell you a secret, I love her daddy just as much."

They looked at each other with soft smiles that contained so much love until Kurt couldn't hold it anymore and leaned forward to press his lips against Blaine's.

They kissed each other lazily for the rest of the night until they softly fell asleep, cuddled into each other's arms, dreaming about their new house.

* * *

 **hi guys, I'm sorry for the long wait. I just had my exams for the past weeks and now I finally have some time to catch up on my fanfics. Just so you know, it's not abandoned ;)**

 **This is more like an in between chapter for the next chapter. It may not be the best chapter but I think it's ok for now as it will lead to the next chapter which will hold more Lizzy and more fun.**

 **Next up is them painting the house and Lizzy's room and making it theirs. I hope to see you guys for the next chapter? Lots of love xoxo**

 **ps. I'm still looking for someone to read over my fanfics and get the fault out so if you are a beta and looking for some stories to correct, please don't hesitate to contact me.**


	10. Chapter 10: trip to Ikea

Blaine rubbed over his face as he looked around himself with a frown. He didn't know how it had happened but somehow he was lost in the Ikea.

Well, that and Kurt and Lizzy had become so excited that they had immediately ran off.

Blaine took out his phone and started calling Kurt, only to have his other pocket vibrate and remember that Kurt had given him his phone.

With a sigh he put his phone back into his pocket and started strolling along the rooms with beds and closets.

It was when he rounded the corner and heard that giggling that always made him suspect something was up that he found them.

Kurt was laying down on a big and romantic looking California king bed while Lizzy was looking around in aww as they were whispering to each other.

Blaine shook his head as he made his way over towards them, already feeling the chuckles escape his lips.

Lizzy looked up when she felt someone coming closer and her mouth formed a little oh as she looked very caught.

Blaine started pouting towards her as he folded his arms over his chest, "you dumped me," he said dramatically.

Lizzy started biting her lip like she was trying very hard not to laugh.

Blaine shook his head as he took her in his arms and started tickling, "are you laughing at me," he asked still pouting.

She shook her head while she was giggling. Some people were stopping and watching what was going on, which made Blaine remember where he was.

Blaine cuddled her close against his chest and pressed a kiss against her hair. "How about we go take a look for what we really came for, a new bedroom for you?"

She nodded her head excitedly as she looked around the shop, looking around for everything that looked even a little princess like.

Blaine just chuckled and held out his free hand for Kurt.

Kurt took it with a big smile as he started leading him through the hallways.

Blaine looked around, looking at all the people taking seats at kitchen islands or on comfy looking chairs.

He had honestly never seen the appeal of Ikea but he knew he needed to survive one afternoon of this to give Lizzy what she really dreamed about.

They turned another corner to be met by the children bedrooms.

Lizzy looked around in aww at all the different types of bedrooms.

Lizzy immediately ran to the bright pink bed standing in one of the rooms.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other while laughing before they ran after her.

She was already laying down on the small bed and going over the wood over and over again.

Blaine kneeled down in front of her and leaned his head a bit to the left. "Is this the kind of bed you want, Lizzy?"

Lizzy nodded as she looked at it. Kurt was already busy writing the number of the bed on a tiny piece of paper.

"That's already one down," grinned Kurt as he looked around the princess looking room, "now we need a dresser."

They found a pink dresser and a pink storage combination which gave them room to put toys in different boxes.

Kurt also picked a cute duvet cover with all kinds of hearts on it in different colors. He knew it would look amazing in Lizzy her new room.

Blaine found a very cute pillow in the form of a cloud and put it as well in Kurt's shopping cart.

Lizzy who was walking by Kurt's hand and pointing at different things, looked over the moon with all the stuff she was getting.

Even only that made it worth so much to go shopping in the Ikea to Blaine.

Kurt put a cute looking lamp in the form of a mouse into the trolley and started looking around the different toys the shop owned.

It was when he saw a set of a mommy elephant and a baby elephant that he stopped rolling the shopping cart.

He took the two teddies in his hand and showed it to Lizzy.

"Look, they have elephants," he said with a smile.

Lizzy gasped and stretched her tiny hand to touch the fur of the teddy. "Can I have them daddy, please please please," she asked while she put up her big eyes.

Kurt chuckled, "fine but only because I think your other elephant could use a family."

"Just like we are," Lizzy asked as she looked at Kurt. Kurt just nodded his head.

He looked around to see where Blaine had gone to see him stand behind him a little teary eyed.

"I love you," Blaine said with a soft smile as he walked forward and pressed a soft kiss against Kurt his lips.

Kurt softly kissed him back before he let go and looked down to see Lizzy look at them like she found it very juk.

Kurt chuckled, "I love you too but this one seems to think we need to keep it a little bit more pg."

Blaine chuckled, "it's noted. But only a little bit."

He took Kurt's hand and started leading him through the hallway, ready to go and find the bed and dresser in the stockroom.

 **.:*break*:.**

Blaine took a sip of his water. The sweat was slowly dripping down his back and dripping out of his curly hair.

He took his shirt from the floor and wiped with it over his back and went with it through his hair.

Two walls were already painted in a bright pink which meant he had 2 more to go.

When Kurt had suggested to paint together, he had never guessed it would take them that long to paint one room.

Kurt came out of the door, holding 2 bottles of water, "here you go."

Blaine took it gratefully and took a big gulp of the ice cold water, almost drinking the bottle all in once.

He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Kurt's lips, "thank you."

"You are welcome," Kurt said with a smile as he took a gulp of his own bottle. He looked around the room with the softest smile on his lips, "I can already imagine the aww in her eyes when she is going to see her new room."

"Well it's only the pink yet. I know you've been dying to paint that big princess castle on her wall," Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt let out a sigh, "which has to wait at least a week and half more until the paint is dry."

Blaine smiled toothy towards him, "that's ok because it means you can help me paint these walls."

Kurt shook his head, "I first need to get my different clothes back on. No way I'm getting paint on these clothes."

Kurt walked out of the room to arrive back 5 minutes later. "Ok give me a paint brush."

Blaine grinned playfully and gave him one of the paint brushes. "Here you go."

Kurt looked at him awfully suspicious, "I don't trust where this is going."

Blaine just chuckled, "I won't do a thing Kurt. Start on your wall. The faster this is done, the faster we can stop by your parents to pick up Lizzy for the date we promised her."

Kurt just smiled at him as he turned back towards his wall.

They painted just like that for a while. Kurt doing one wall and Blaine the other. Each every once in a while glancing to the other from the corner of their eyes.

In the end, Blaine was the first to finish painting his wall. He watched Kurt paint the last bit of his wall in concentration so Blaine took his chance and carefully let his finger dip in the bright pink paint.

Kurt let out a sigh as he finished the last piece of the wall and put his paint brush into the container next to him.

He let his hand go over his forehead, spreading a bit of pink over it which made Blaine smile.

"What are you smiling about," Kurt asked as he frowned a bit.

Blaine just shrugged, "I was just thinking we did a good job."

He walked closer towards Kurt and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer until their forehead were almost touching.

Blaine was about to lean in when he placed his finger against Kurt's cheek and painted a small heart on his cheek.

Kurt let out a shriek at first, not having a change to run away as Blaine had him wrapped against his chest.

Then he started smiling as he slowly started to recognize what Blaine was drawing.

"I can't wait for us to start living together," whispered Blaine with a smile as he wrapped his other arm around Kurt's waist and pressed a kiss against his lips.

"You are a dork sometimes, you know that," Kurt whispered against the space between their lips as he peeked towards Blaine's lips.

"You wouldn't want it any other way," Blaine smiled as he pressed his lips once more softly against Kurt's.

Kurt just took his hand with a soft smile and took their stuff on the way out as they made their way towards the Hummel house to pick out their date of the night.

That night It was never confirmed if Kurt had wanted it any other way or not, but Blaine didn't worry. He knew the answer without a doubt.

* * *

 **hi everyone, Am I still welcome? I'm so scared all of you have left haha! I'm sorry for the long time of not updating. Let's say that life was way too bussy the past few weeks and it was more like going to class, working and falling asleep right away. I did find a bit of time to write this inbetween chapter. It's not a biggie but it's something that was needed for the next chapter. I hope you guys like it :) Please let me know if there is still someone there! And I'm appoligizing for the long time of not updating! I make it up to you guys in 4 weeks when things get less bussy! Pinky promise! Lots of love xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11: house warming

Kurt almost couldn't hold his excitement as he parked the car into their driveway.

It felt so good to say it and for it to finally happen.

He peeked through the rear view mirror and smiled when he watched Carole fuss over Lizzy who was sitting in her child seat.

"You guys ready to go inside? I'm sure Blaine is waiting for us," Kurt smiled as he heard the door next to him open up already.

When Kurt stepped out of the car, Burt was already busy getting Lizzy out of her child seat. He carefully picked her up and put her on his shoulders, much to her delight.

"Dad, you better make sure she doesn't hit her head," Kurt scolded him as he made his way to the door and pushed on the doorbell.

It didn't take too long until Blaine open the door, already dressed to the nines. He was wearing some dark very fitted slacks with a white buttons up that had the sleeves loosely put up at his elbows.

"Hi," Blaine smiled as he pressed a kiss against Kurt's lips. Then he turned to Lizzy with a bright smile and took her over from Burt. "I haven't seen you in a while," he smiled as he started tickling her.

Burt chuckled, "leave my grandkid in one piece please."

Blaine chuckled as well and wrapped him into a side hug as he had Lizzy still sitting on his waist. Than he did the same with Carole.

"You guys ready to see our new place," he asked.

They all seemed excited and it was quite cold outside so they started making their way inside the building.

They had done their absolute best to be able to move as quick as possible. They all moved into the smaller welcome hall. Kurt took Carole's, Burt's and Lizzy's jackets and put them into the closet under the stairs as he did the same with his own.

Meanwhile, Blaine started leading his family in law towards their living room. Kurt and Blaine had painted the room into a beautiful darker brown which gave the room so much warmth. They had put some white sofa's which looked very cozy and a single grey chair which was meant for Burt when he came over.

Burt grinned at the chair like he knew what they had been thinking while buying it.

"This is our living room," Blaine said happily as Kurt made his way into the living room and took Blaine's hand once they made it into the large living room.

Burt whistled, "it has plenty of place."

Carole nodded in awe as she started talking with Kurt about the chairs and the color schema he had used.

Blaine decided to block it out and walk them further into the room.

They had put a nice wooden table into the room which was large enough to fit the whole family and maybe a few more in case they wanted to expand. The table was in a light wood and they had put white chairs at the table. Kurt had put some flowers on the table and some white pebbles to pull it off.

They made their way over to the glass and Lizzy started getting impatient as she started wobbling in Blaine's arms.

"What do you want to do, Lizzy," Blaine asked curiously as he opened the window and let Burt look over the spacious garden.

"Can I go play," she asked as she pointed to her bike that was already standing against the summer house.

Blaine smiled, "how about we first show you your room?"

Lizzy immediately started nibbling on her bottom lip as she nodded in excitement. Burt chuckled and called out for Carole and Kurt to join them up the stairs. He just knew that Kurt wanted to see his daughter's reaction.

Kurt looked pointedly towards Blaine and he just nodded as he held a hand before Lizzy her eyes.

She started giggling as she tried to pout at the same time. It made Blaine chuckle along.

Kurt opened the door and walked inside it. The other's following behind them. It was a little small with all of them in it but they managed.

Blaine grinned to Kurt, "so are we going to show the princess her new palace," he asked playfully.

Kurt chuckled, "I'm not sure if she is ready yet."

"Daddy," Lizzy said in a pouting voice.

"Fine fine, Blaine you may at the count of 3. 1 2 3," Kurt said.

Blaine carefully put his hand away at 3 and put Lizzy on the ground, "welcome in your new residence."

Against the wall stood her bright pink bed, topped off with the cute blankets with hearts and a few fuzzy pillows, including the cloud pillow Blaine had picked. Dumbo was waiting against the pillows for Lizzy.

On the floor lay a fuzzy pink carpet which lay before the pink night table that held the mouse lamp Kurt had found.

Next to her night table stood the pink storage combination which was already filled with all her toys. On top of it stood the teddy with the 2 elephants.

On the opposite side of the room, next to the door, stood the pink dresser Kurt had picked for her.

And then there was the only empty wall of the room. Neatly painted on it was a hug white castle that could be seen in all the fairytales. A white horse was standing next to the castle.

Blaine thought it looked beautiful and when he looked at Lizzy, looking at everything in excitement, he knew they had done a good job with her room.

She immediately started pulling Burt and Carole with her as she pointed to all the new stuff they had gotten.

Kurt and Blaine decided to quietly leave the room and give their daughter the chance to explore with her grandparents.

Meanwhile it would give them a bit of time to prepare for the small house warming party they would be giving later in the afternoon.

 **.:*break*:.**

Blaine and Carole were standing next to each other at the kitchen island as Burt was outside playing tag with Lizzy.

Blaine would look outside every once in a while and would smile when he watched Burt run after Lizzy or the other way around.

"So you guys did a beautiful job with the house," Carole smiled as she put some tapas on the small plates.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled happily, "I'm just so happy that we are finally moving in."

"I can believe that," Carole smiled warmly, "although I will miss our little bit of light in our home."

Blaine smiled a bit sadly towards her, knowing how much Lizzy meant to them, "we make sure she comes over almost every day and maybe you guys can do some sleepovers with her," he suggested.

Carole giggled at that, "oh don't act like we both don't benefit from that, "she said with a wink.

Blaine chuckled. Just that moment, Kurt walked down the stairs. He looked breathtaking.

Kurt wore black slacks that looked glued on his legs. Above it he wore a deep purple long sleeved button up which he topped off with a black vest and a black skinny tie. The booth he was wearing only made his legs looks longer.

Blaine didn't even realize he had been gaping at him. He was just staring at Kurt, looking him up and down over and over again.

Carole was the first to bring him out of his thoughts as she giggled and started moving out of the room towards the garden.

Blaine watched her walk away before he looked back at Kurt who was now smirking and slowly made his way over to him.

"You like what you see," he asked playfully as he did a little twirl.

Blaine carefully put his hands on Kurt's waist and pushed him flush against his chest before he leaned them against the kitchen island.

"Love would be more like it," he said softly as he leaned forward and kiss Kurt softly on his lips.

He just knew he would never grow tired of the man he was holding as he let his tongue slowly lick across Kurt's lips.

They didn't know how long they stood like that until a deep throat clearing brought them out of their little moment.

Burt was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face, "now keep it pg for a little longer ok. Your guests are going to arrive and it looks like you got still some plates to fill."

Kurt blushed as he untangled himself from Blaine and started putting tapas on the plates.

When Burt was out of view, he let out a deep sigh, "it's a good thing I'm moving out. Now we'll at least have our privacy. No awkward moments anymore."

Blaine smiled and let his hand rub over Kurt's back, "well we still have Lizzy."

Kurt just turned around with a twinkle in her eyes, "I'm sure she'll love the few sleepovers she'll have by her grandparents."

Blaine chuckled, "I just told Carole the same."

Kurt pressed a kiss on the tip of his nose, "guess great minds do really think alike."

And with that they started working against next to each other until Lizzy got bored of playing outside and wanted to help them.

It didn't take too much longer before their guests started arriving. Kurt had invited over some of his friends and Blaine had invited over a few of his friends that he still had to introduce to Kurt.

When Wes arrived, Lizzy got all excited. It looked like Wes would be her fun uncle by the way Lizzy looked at her. It didn't seem that Kurt minded one bit.

Lizzy even took a few of the guests up the stairs to show them her new room.

When they lost both Lizzy and Wes, they shouldn't have been surprised to find them play in her room. By the looks of it, Lizzy was the princess and Wes the dragon.

Blaine carefully closed the door again as he smirked and walked down the stairs. Definitely black mail material, he thought.

Kurt and Blaine walked around the room while getting introduced to some people and getting compliments about the beautiful garden they had and the beautiful living room.

It was a fun evening with lots of laughs and Blaine's and Kurt's friends becoming each other's.

It was around 9 o'clock when all guests had left the house except Carole and Burt.

"You sure you don't need us to help anymore," Carole asked with a frown as she pointed towards all the plates and glasses.

"No it's ok," Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt come down the stairs from having put Lizzy in her bed. "We have a dish washer so we just put it in there and let it run tonight. Thank you for all the help today."

He put Burt in a sideways hug and hugged Carole as well. Kurt was talking to Burt in a soft voice.

Kurt would be giving them a ride home as he had gotten them earlier and it was getting dark outside.

Blaine waited patiently until he arrived back at their house. He spend his time wisely putting the plates in the dish washer and already washing a few of their glasses for wine.

He didn't even notice when Kurt arrived back home until he felt a pair of arms around his waist.

He jumped a little but immediately let himself sink into the soft arms around him.

"How about we let all of this stay for tonight and take care about it tomorrow," Kurt asked as he pressed soft kisses against his neck, "let's move up the stairs."

Blaine put down the tap and put the drain out so all the water could flow away.

Kurt was already making his way up the stairs and Blaine followed not too much longer.

After all, you only had one first night in your new house and they were planning to make most of it.

* * *

 **hi guys, I wrote a new chapter tonight for you guys! I hope you all like it :) I was thinking about this story for a bit and I think it's close to finished. There are a few things I still want to see happening but I think I've put most of my ideas in this already. Anyway, I let you guys knows when the time is right how many more chapters I have planned. I see you guys next chapter? Let me know what you think ! Lots of love xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12: almost complete

Months flew by and life had never been more perfect.

It had both surprised Kurt and Blaine how easily they had fallen into their new lives, living together. It almost seemed like it had never been different.

Of course there were moments when they irritated themselves on the smallest things. Like when Kurt got mad because Blaine hadn't put his shoes away or when Blaine got mad because Kurt had gone home from a very expensive shopping trip.

But in the end, they worked things out and learned to compromise through everything.

So that's how one night, while Blaine was laying on the couch with Lizzy cuddled against his chest on one side and Kurt cuddled against his chest on the other side, Blaine started thinking about how everything felt so right.

And it's that moment that he started thinking about how he really wanted this to be official.

With a soft smile he had started going with his fingers through Kurt's and Lizzy's hair as they both focused on the television, already thinking about how he could ask them both.

He had taken his time, thinking everything over. Wanting it to be perfect.

And then he had come with the perfect idea.

 **.:*Break*:.**

Blaine smiled to himself as he watched Dumbo walk around his territory.

It was getting late and slowly the last people started leaving the park. Well that was except Blaine.

Blaine smiled softly as he went inside the building and looked for the fairy lights and the candles he had brought along.

He was so focused on the task that he almost jumped when he felt a hand touch his back.

He turned around to see Wes standing there with a few of the other colleagues he had.

"Where do you want us to start," Wes asked as the others looked very excited as well.

Blaine smiled softly, "I would like there to be fairy lights from the entrance of the zoo till the elephant residence. And some candles along the way as well."

He pulled out a few of the fairy light he had bought himself and much too his relieve, he noticed some others holding some as well, just like they were holding candles.

"Let's get this thing started," grinned Wes as they started to make their way out.

Blaine was a bit shocked when he noticed how many colleagues had taken their time to help him and stay a bit longer.

With that, he took the last fairy lights out of his bag and made his way outside. They only had little time and yet so much to do.

It was working against the clock but it would be so worth it.

 **.:*break*:.**

Blaine took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror he had put inside the elephant residence for the day.

He put on his neat suit jacket and carefully started tying his bowtie around his neck.

Behind him, the door opened and immediately the sound of some whistling for him echoed the room.

Blaine rolled his eyes as he let out a nervous chuckle, "very funny Wes."

Wes grinned as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and one leg hold bend against the wall. "We got everything ready outside. I wanted to come check on you one last time before I'm going to get them."

Blaine smiled towards him through the mirror as he finally was able to bow his bowtie correctly. It had to be the nervous but he could do this in his sleep normally.

"I'm fine. A little nervous but I guess that's normal, right?"

Wes nodded towards him, "yeah of course it is but you know what he's going to answer already, don't you."

With that, he turned around and walked out the door with a smirk playing on his lips.

Blaine smiled softly as he looked himself over once more. It was the moment of truth.

 **.:*break*:.**

Blaine waited nervously as he stood by the side of the elephant residence.

Jumbo walked towards him and started trumpeting loudly.

Blaine chuckled as he watched Jumbo come closer, "yeah I know buddy. I'm nervous as well. I'll give you an extra snack on Monday if he says yes."

Jumbo seemed pleased with that and started going to the other side of his residence, right where Blaine had made the heart from candles.

It didn't take long before he noticed Kurt come closer while talking to Burt, Carole and Wes animatedly.

Lizzy was sitting on his shoulders and participating excitedly on the conversation, gesturing widely with her tiny arms all while carefully holding on her daddies neck with one hand.

It was only when Lizzy looked up and let out a gasp that he noticed Kurt look up.

Kurt carefully took Lizzy of his shoulders and put her on the ground. He then told something to Wesley and his family before he walked alone further until he was close by the residence.

It was only when he got closer that he could read the words that Blaine had written on the ground with some white chalk in the middle of the heart.

 **Will you marry me?**

He heard Kurt let out a shaky breath as he walked out of his hiding place and made his way over to Kurt who was looking at him with his eyes wide open and his mouth open in an ooh.

It looked like he was about to say something but Blaine shook his head.

Carefully he took a seat on his left knee and looked up at Kurt all the while clutching a small black box in his hand, waiting to be opened.

"Kurt," Blaine started snakingly, "I actually wrote a million times the words I wanted to say to you right in this moment, but it seems like I've forgotten all of them," Blaine said while laughing and shaking his head.

He saw Kurt look at him with tears in his eyes as he started giggling and put his hand in front of his mouth as he rolled his eyes playfully.

Blaine chuckled as he looked at Kurt through his eyelashes, "I've been thinking about asking you for for a while now because I feel like I'm finally complete ever since you and that little girl of yours danced into my life."

Kurt let out another giggle as a faint blush spread over his cheeks.

"You made the guy who felt like he could live from the love he got from the animals, fall head over heels with you with just one look and you kept me falling over and over again over the past few months. You make me feel loved, make me feel save and most of all make me feel the happiest I've ever been. So Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honor of becoming your husband?"

Kurt let out a small squeal as Blaine opened the black box in his hand and revealed the silver band filled with one simple row of blinking looking stones into it.

Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's neck as he jumped forward and pressed a kiss against his cheek as he let a few tears escape, "of course I will."

Blaine smiled happily as he carefully unwrapped himself and took Blaine's hand in his and slipped the ring on his finger before placing the box carefully back into his pocket.

He wrapped Kurt again in his arms as he kissed him softly over and over again. "I promise you I'll make you and the little princes the happiest you guys have ever been."

Kurt shook his head as he blinked the few tears he had still left away and smiled softly, "you already do that Blaine. I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine whispered against his lips as he carefully cupped Kurt's cheeks while wiping away the tears that were running over his cheeks. He looked into Kurt's eyes as their noses softly touched in the middle, "forever and always," he whispered before leaned forward and softly took Kurt's bottom lips between his as he kissed him with everything he had.

 **.:*break*:.**

Lizzy was laying against Blaine's chest, trying to hide a yawn as she played with his bowtie, "does this mean you'll become my dad?"

Blaine smiled softly as he played with her soft hair while holding her on his hip, "only if you want me to be."

"You already are my dad," she smiled softly as her eyes blinked a few more times before she fell asleep against his chest.

He looked over where Carole was still fawning over Kurt's ring and already planning on the wedding as Burt blew out the candles and put them away and Wes put Jumbo into his indoor residence.

Burt put away the last candle before he made his way over to Blaine.

"She fell asleep," he asked as he pointed towards Lizzy.

Blaine nodded his head, "yeah. I think it's the excitement."

Burt nodded as a small smile spread over his lips, "I'm glad we took Lizzy that day to the zoo. You make them both very happy and I'm glad you're making it official."

Blaine smiled back towards him, "They do the same for me."

"I know," Burt nodded as they watched Wes close the door of the building and made their way over towards them.

"Just thank you and welcome to the family," Burt said as he nodded once more and made his way over to his wife and Kurt.

Blaine grinned as Wes came closer with a big "I told you so-"smile before he shook his head and made his way over to the rest of the family.

The park was awfully quiet as they made their way through it towards the exit but Blaine loved the feeling of walking through it now even more.

Because now he had someone to share it with and everything he had ever wanted into his life.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Traineeship has been a whole lot of work and I almost fell asleep immediately every evening. Hope you guys understand! 2 more chapters to go ;) Lots of love xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13: a wedding day

Blaine fumbled one last time with his bowtie as he stood in front of the small event room in the zoo. He was quite nervous but tried not to show it too much as he saw so many eyes looking at him.

Wes looked right through it though as he put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, "it's going to be ok. Just take a deep breath."

Blaine chuckled, "it will be more than ok. I don't even know where these nerves are coming from."

Wes chuckled, "I'll tell you something I've heard in the hallway. Kurt is just as nervous as you are."

"He is," Blaine frowned, "He doesn't have second thoughts does he?" A bit of worry seeped through his voice as he looked at Wes with big eyes.

"No he is not," Wes said with an eye roll, "he is doing just fine. Everyone gets nervous at their marriage."

Blaine nodded and looked back at the door at the end of the room, willing it to go open.

He was just about to ask Wes if Kurt was late when soft music started filling the room.

The big oak door opened softly and Lizzy peeked around the corner.

She looked beautiful in her white dress and with the white flowers in her hair. She tried to walk on the music but Blaine could see how hard it was for her as she skipped a few passes until she was scooped up by Blaine.

"Hi princess, you look beautiful," he whispered in her ear as he pressed a kiss against her cheek.

Lizzy nestled herself on his waist and they both looked expectantly towards the open door.

It didn't take long before Burt and Kurt came into view. Burt didn't look too comfortable into his suit but he looked at Kurt so proudly that Blaine was sure he didn't mind.

His eyes immediately went towards Kurt. He wore a beautiful dark blue suit with a black tie. His hair was styled to perfection and he looked absolutely breathtaking.

Lizzy seemed excited as well as she started clapping loudly for the whole place to hear. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle and Kurt started to blush a little as he shook his head a little.

When Kurt finally was in the front of the room, he said something quietly to Burt before he went to his place.

He took Blaine's outstretched hand and placed a soft kiss against Lizzy her forehead.

In front of the place stood a long chair where both of them could sit on. Lizzy took her place on her daddy's lap and nestled herself against Kurt's chest.

They had tried to make the ceremony as short as possible, knowing that Lizzy wouldn't be up for sitting still for too long.

Wes and Burt had taken care of their rings and gave it to them once it was time to speak out their vows.

Kurt was the first to speak as he opened the small black box and showed Blaine the ring he had bought, "Dear Blaine, my best friend and almost husband," Kurt started with a giggle, "Today I promise you that I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. But most of all I promise you that whenever you need someone for whatever reason, you'll only need to look next to you because that's where you will find me."

He took the ring out of the box and looked at the ceremony leader, "Kurt Hummel, Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Kurt smiled as he said "I do" and put the ring on Blaine' outstretched hand.

Now Blaine got his box from Wes and opened it for Kurt to see. "Kurt, when we met, I felt like I needed to get to know you. And how I regretted not asking for your number even a few moments after. But when I saw you walking towards me and you asked me on a date, I felt like the luckiest person in the world. And here we are today. You are making me the luckiest man on earth right now. I want to promise you with this ring that no matter how though the road may be, I'll always be there for you. I promise you that you'll have someone to come to in the bad moments but also someone to share the good moments with. I promise you that we'll try to make the best memories and never let fear stop us from doing what we want to do. I promise you that I'll always be honest and always will try to make you smile that beautiful smile of yours. But most of all, I want to promise with this ring that I'll always love you."

Blaine took the ring out of the box and smiled as he watched Kurt try to discretely wipe away a tear.

The ceremony leader started speaking again, "Blaine Anderson, Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Blaine smiled as he said "I do" and put the ring on Kurt's outstretched hand.

"I pronounce you husbands from this moment. You may kiss each other."

Blaine didn't need to be said twice as he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Kurt's while he heard Lizzy whine in the middle of them.

Kurt started to chuckle against his lips as he pressed a last peck against them before cuddling Lizzy.

He carefully lifted Lizzy so she could sit on his hip while he took Blaine's hand. They made their way through the rows before they were outside, back in the park.

Immediately they were wrapped into many hugs and heard congratulation wishes from everywhere.

When everyone seemed to have their go, they were leaded towards the tent that had been set up for their small party.

Lizzy started pointing excitedly towards the elephants who had come to take a look to what was going on.

Their photographer followed behind them, asking if they could pose for a few pictures.

Which ended in a whole lot of pictures as everyone wanted to get a picture with the new married couple.

First they took a few pictures with just the two of them (and Dumbo on the background) before they took some beautiful family pictures with their little girl.

The photographer also took some pictures of Lizzy with a small bouquet of flowers.

They ended up getting pictures with their friends as well as getting their family pics taken.

It ended up being a beautiful evening. Between their best men took their time to embarrass them to the fullest and the beautiful speech Kurt's father gave them, to their opening dance (where Lizzy totally chose to steal the show), to when they were cutting the cake.

It was after they had eaten the cake that Kurt and Blaine found themselves outside the tent, knowing that Carole would look after Lizzy, enjoying a little moment for themselves.

"So how does it feel, Kurt Hummel-Anderson," Blaine said with a smile as they leaned against the elephant building. He carefully brushed his nose against Kurt's.

"I feel like the happiest person in the world, Blaine Hummel-Anderson," Kurt said with a huge smile on his face as he let out a giggle.

Blaine couldn't help but joining him before he caught Kurt's lips in a deep kiss.

Blaine didn't know how long they would have together until someone would come and get them to drag them back to the party.

But for now, he let himself be happy in Kurt's embrace as they enjoyed the new feeling of being happily married under the bright stars of a beautiful night.

* * *

 **Hi guys, It's been a very long time and I sincerly apoligize for that. It's been since april (I should be ashamed I know) and life has been really busy. I graduated in the meantime, started a new degree (because some people just want to keep learning :) ) and had a long writers break. And today I can finally see I found the courage to write this story to the end. So after today, I promise you guys no more waiting :) . Thank you for those who stuck to this story. I hope you enjoy the end of the story! Lots of love xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14: epilogue

**One year later…**

Blaine smiled at the little guy he was kneeling next to as he showed him how to put the spray towards Jumbo who was making a show of it, taking water and spraying it around the crowd.

Blaine smiled happily as he watched the many children and families enjoy the show Jumbo was putting on.

Jumbo might be getting older everyday but he still seemed to enjoy putting on a good show and Blaine hoped he still would for a very long time.

He let the little guy give the elephant some fruit before he leaded them back towards the crowd.

It was almost the end of the day so he started cleaning up the hose, his wheelbarrow and the several buckets.

He was just about to get Jumbo inside when he heard someone shout from behind him.

"DAD," a girl shouted behind him.

He smiled as he walked towards the gate and kneeled down to hug the little girl, who had grown quite a bit over the year.

"Hello little princess, this is a nice surprise," he smiled in Lizzy her hair.

Lizzy smiled up at him before pecking him on his cheek and running towards Jumbo.

Blaine chuckled as he shook his head, mumbling to himself, "I see how it is. The animals are much cooler."

He heard a chuckle and looked up to see Kurt standing in front of him, wheeling a pram in front of him. "That's how it is Blaine. You know Jumbo is her first love."

Blaine chuckled as he stood up and walked towards Kurt, wrapped his arms around him as he stood behind him.

He pressed a kiss against his cheek and smiled as he leaned his head over his shoulder, "what are you guys doing here?"

Kurt shrugged, "she wanted to see Jumbo and I thought it would be nice to come and get so we can go and get dinner somewhere."

Blaine hummed "it's been way too long since we got somewhere for dinner."

He unwrapped his arms from around Kurt and leaned over the pram, looking at the little guy with little black hair, soundly asleep.

"How has my superman been today," Blaine asked with a soft smile as he let his finger wander softly over his cheek, not wanting to wake him up.

"He's been sleepy today. Much quieter than yesterday. I think he's finally learning how to sleep longer," Kurt said with a happy sigh.

"Hey," Blaine said playfully, "supermen don't need much sleep."

He leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder as he watched Lizzy further looking at Jumbo and talking to him before looking down at their newest little addition before finally looking at the love of his life.

"We did pretty great, didn't we," he asked.

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, I think we did pretty great. And I can't wait for the future."

Blaine smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Happy anniversary love," he whispered softly against Kurt's lips.

Only to get pulled into another kiss.

Life was pretty perfect and he wouldn't have it any other way.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Hello to everyone who has followed this story, favorited this story or just came across it and thought it was worth reading it;**

 **I want to thank you for reading this story that means a lot to me! I started it with just one idea, Blaine as a zookeeper and Kurt going to the zoo with is little girl. Which was meant to be a one-shot, turned into a whole journey and I'm so glad I got the chance to write this and take you on this trip with me. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it (even with the many writerblocks).**

 **It's always a bit sad, ending a story. But it always makes me happy knowing I wrote something and there are people out there enjoying it!**

 **So thank you everyone for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and going on this trip with me! It meant the world to me.**

 **And hopefully I see you at my other stories as well ;)**

 **Lots of love xoxo**


End file.
